Piratas del Caribe: La Tripulación Amotinada
by Iram14
Summary: Una tarde en el cine... una aventura en otro siglo... Como fue que Jack Sparrow fue amotinado...y lo más importante... fue un sueño? Leanlo porfis!


Antes que nada, todos los personajes, menos Andre Mobile, _**no son mios**_,son propiedad de la Disney.

Espero que disfruten de la historia, y dejen Reviews!! )

**

* * *

**

**Piratas del Caribe: la tripulación amotinada**

El día estaba nublado, y un grupo de amigos decidió ir al cine, donde pasarían la tarde entretenidos con la mejor película del momento: Piratas del Caribe, el cofre de la muerte. Andrea, desde el día que se estrenó, aproximadamente una semana, estaba muy emocionada por ir a verla.

-Cálmate de una vez- le repetía su amigo, Guido, cuando entraron a la sala- es solo una película.

-No es solo una película- le reprochó su amiga- es la película.

-Si, si. Lo que digas

-No pierdan tiempo, que sino vamos a conseguir las peores butacas- le dijo Ayelén, tratando de conseguir lugar. Por fin, cuando lograron conseguir asientos, en un lugar aceptable, comenzaron las propagandas. Los avances de las próximas películas delataban que en la siguiente temporada no habría buenos espectáculos. Pasaron diez minutos hasta que comenzó. "Por fin" se dijo mentalmente Andrea. La peli estaba muy animada y entretenida. Era fantástica. Pero algo extraño ocurrió cuando apareció Jack Sparrow, el personaje principal. Andrea no sabía por qué, pero sentía como si la mirada de Jack estuviera clavada en ella. Un cierto escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo, al sentir la mirada del pirata.

-Debe ser un sueño- murmuró, viendo como el capitán no dejaba de mirarla, claro, siempre prestando atención a la escena que estaba viviendo.

-No es un sueño, Andrea Mobile- la joven tardó un poco en reaccionar. ¿El personaje de la película le habló¿Cómo fue que la llamó por su nombre y apellido? No lo podía creer.

-Imposible- eso la estaba alarmando.

-Imposible no. Poco probable- Jack le volvió a hablar. Ella sintió ganas de gritar, no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo. Sparrow le sonrió, como si estuviera entretenido con el estado de nerviosismo de la joven.

-Guido¿Escuchaste eso?- ella trató de ver a su amigo, pero solo vio oscuridad. Ella emitió un grito ahogado, no entendía nada, y para peor, el asiento debió desaparecer junto con el resto, ya que su trasero chocó con un suelo duro, que se meneaba lenta y mareante mente. Andrea ya había sentido esa sensación anteriormente, estando en bote de pesca con su padre y su hermano mayor. La joven trató de ver nuevamente la pantalla, pero ya no estaba. Esta vez gritó a todo pulmón, definitivamente, estaba muy asustada. Cuando se calmó, bueno, en verdad fue cuando no pudo gritar más, comenzó a oír lo que se encontraba a su alrededor. Escuchó un sonido muy familiar, era...

-Es el mar- pronto sintió como unas finas gotas de agua salada golpeada su rostro- ¡¿Qué se supone que está ocurriendo¡¿Dónde estoy?!- su corazón latía a mil por hora, estaba muy asustada, fue entonces cuando cayó en la realidad- ¿No estaré en un barco? Pero eso es una tontería. ¿Cómo es que acabé aquí, si hace solo unos segundos estaba en el cine? Sea lo que sea me tengo que calmar, no solucionaré nada poniéndome a llorar, aunque lo haría con todo gusto. Bueno, primero lo primero, tengo que levantarme y ver a donde me dirijo- ella esperó a que su vista se acostumbrara a esa oscuridad, y poco a poco pudo ver la luna y las estrellas, de esa manera, comenzó a vislumbrar lo que la rodeaba. Definitivamente, se encontraba en la borda de un barco. Ella vagamente recordaba que para saber si un barco era pirata o no tenía que tener bandera, por lo tanto, alzó su vista a la punta del mástil. No tenía bandera. Ella tragó saliva y en su cara demostró de todo, menos valentía.- Hay no, espero que no se hayan enterado que estoy aquí, y para peor grité tan fuerte que creo haber despertado a los muertos. Por favor, que estén soñando con tesoros y no hayan despertado. Tengo que irme de acá pero ya- Andrea se levantó de donde estaba sentada y trató de caminar, pero, al nunca haber caminado en un barco, se cayó- a si muy lejos no voy a poder ir-. Se levantó y cayó varias veces, hasta que consiguió llegar a la baranda, de la cual se sujetó fuertemente. De pronto una luz se encendió, y por lo que ella había leído y visto en las películas, aquel debía ser el camarote del capitán.- Genial, lo que me faltaba¿y ahora qué hago?- la joven se mordió el labio inferior. Su vista buscó apresuradamente un lugar en el cual esconderse- ¿donde, donde me escondo? Ah, allí- vio un par de enormes barriles que la podían ocultar. Sabiendo que caminar le costaría mucho, gateó sigilosamente y llegó justo a tiempo para esconderse, ya que en ese momento salió el capitán. Ella trató de verlo- No puede ser, es Jack Sparrow- abrió los ojos de par en par, al ver como el capitán se balanceaba sobre su propio cuerpo, totalmente adormilado, bajando las escaleras para ir a la parte inferior del barco. En un momento, escuchó como se caía por las escaleras y rodaba por ellas. -Eso debió doler- murmuró Andrea. Luego vio la puerta abierta del camarote, era su oportunidad para entrar y encerrase allí. Por lo menos, allí a dentro de seguro habría armas y se podría preparar para lo peor. Por lo tanto, volvió a gatear hasta la puerta y entró al camarote; una vez adentro, buscó la llave y se encerró.

- ¡Qué olor!- dentro del camarote se podía sentir el claro olor a ron- le debe gustar mucho a los piratas- ella se tapó la nariz. Mientras revolvía los cajones- aquí hay algo- murmuró, mientras sacaba una pistola antigua.- La pregunta es ¿cómo se usa? A ver, este debe ser el seguro- la destraba- y debo tirar del gatillo- sin darse cuenta, disparó. La bala atravesó uno de los vidrios de la ventana- Ups. Será mejor que la deje sobre la mesa con el seguro puesto. Espero no haber despertado a nadie.- Pero se equivocaba, ya que toda la tripulación la oyó, claro que algunos les costó diferenciar entre sueño y realidad. El capitán subió corriendo las escaleras, con una botella de ron en la mano. La joven, al notarlo, tomó la pistola y, justo cuando decidió apoyarla, noto la presencia de una espada, por lo cual, en la mano derecha sostenía la espada y en la izquierda la pistola.

No entendía lo que sucedía. Hace al rededor de media hora, se encontraba en su camarote, tomando ron mientras se quedaba dormido, luego de un victorioso robo a un barco inglés; luego, al ver que ya no le quedaba ron, encendió medio adormilado la luz de su camarote y decidió ir a la bodega por mas; en el trayecto a la bodega, por todo el sueño que tenía, no pudo evitar caerse por las escaleras y darse un tremendo golpe; siguió su camino hasta la bodega, donde tardó mucho en encontrar el ron, prácticamente ya no quedaba nada; cuando por fin pudo encontrar una botella medio llena, tomó un trago largo, y fue entonces cuando oyó el disparo de una pistola, por lo cual, no pudo evitar escupir el ron, fue tal la sorpresa. Subió corriendo las escaleras, y al acercarse a la puerta de su camarote la vio, no con mucha claridad, ya que ella se encontraba del otro lado del vidrio: lo que parecía ser una mujer (no estaba seguro, ya que ella vestía extraños ropajes, los cuales nunca había visto, hasta ahora), armada con sus propias armas. No le estaba apuntando, ni tampoco parecía tener intenciones de ello, pero aun a si, mantenía las armas bien sujetas a sus manos. Jack trató de abrir la puerta de su camarote, pero no podía, ella lo había cerrado con llave; pero, lo que la joven no sabía, era que él tenía un llavero con todas las llaves del barco, incluida la de su camarote, por lo tanto sonrió y abrió la puerta. Ella le puso la espada en el pecho y apuntó con el arma. El puso una cara de susto y de sorpresa, esa que siempre se podía ver en la película, por le que ella no pudo evitar sonreír. Aunque trataba de no demostrarlo, quería soltar una pequeña risa, lo que lo desconcertó aun más a Sparrow.

-"Es mas gracioso en la vida real"- pensó la joven.

-¿Puedo tener el honor de saber quién es usted?- tratando de mostrar una falsa cortesía y caballería.

-Tu deberías saberlo, en el cine dijiste mi nombre, y no dejabas de mirarme- respondió ella, bajando poco a poco el arma, pero sin bajar la espada.

-¿Cine? Nunca he estado allí, ni tampoco se quién es usted señorita- mostrando una de sus falsas sonrisas. A ella le daba gracia. Parecía como si estuviera viviendo una película. Justo cuando ella estaba bajando la guardia, él quiso aprovechar pasa apartase de la espada, pero la joven reaccionó justo a tiempo.

-No creas que te será fácil, bueno, quizás si, pero no me voy a rendir- ella era muy decidida- ahora dime¡¿cómo terminé aquí?!

-¿Y tu crees que lo se?- Ambos se miraron a los ojos. Andrea tenía como un sexto sentido, ya que sabía cuando una persona decía la verdad y cuando no, y Jack demostraba no estar mintiendo. Ella creería en su palabra, a pesar de que se trataba de Jack Sparrow, que siempre intentaba verte la cara.

-Veo que no sabes nada de mi. Hagamos un trato, yo bajo mi, digo, tu espada, te dejo libre, y tu me juras que ni tu ni tu tripulación me pondrán un dedo encima- Jack la miró de reojo, le seguiría el juego por un rato.

-Esta bien, trato hecho- ella bajó la espada lentamente, no confiaba en él.- ¿Puedo saber tu nombre y cómo llegaste aquí? Ah, y por cierto¡¿qué hacías jugando con mis armas?!

-En primer lugar, yo no estaba jugando con tus armas, solo buscaba con qué defenderme de ti, y de tu tripulación. Y si quieres saber, mi nombre es Andrea, Andrea Mobile. Y que cómo llegué aquí, pues no lo se. Lo que se es que me encontraba en el cine, viendo una película en la cual tu aparecías y me hablaste, dijiste mi nombre y no parabas de mirarme a los ojos. Y luego, cuando me di cuenta, estaba aquí, en la borda de tu barco- ella la miró de forma fría y amenazadora.- Así que si estoy aquí, es por tu culpa.

-Si claro, si tengo un polisón en mi barco es por mi culpa- ambos se miraron por largo rato. A ella no le caía bien, y él la veía insoportable, pero no podía negar que era muy hermosa. Ella tenía un cabello rojizo muy llamativo, lleno de rulos y largo, y unos ojos verdes brillante. Y vestía pantalón de Jean negro, con botas del mismo color, tenía puesta una camisa blanca, sobre ella, una saco de lana rojo de esos los cortitos, y sobre ello, una campera larga y muy abrigadora color crema. Por lo que veía, él sabía que la joven debía tener entre dieciocho y veinte años.- Bueno señorita Andrea, "que nombre mas raro"- pensó- aquí, en el Perla Negra, acostumbramos tirar por la borda a los polisones, pero como hicimos un trato, dejaré que se quede aquí, hasta que encuentre forma de volver a su Cine, de donde proviene- Jack hizo una reverencia muy exagerada, por lo que a la joven le dio gracia.

-Oh vamos, se que tramas algo, se te nota en la cara- la joven no se dejaría engañar.

-¿Qué tanto se me nota?- dijo, sorprendido de que ella no hubiera caído.

-Demasiado- dijo en forma burlona. Fue entonces cuando la tripulación entera llegó.

-Ah que bien, gracias a Dios que vinieron tarde- dijo el capitán- pero no se preocupen, esta noche la recordarán como casi Jack Sparrow es asesinado por una mujer- dijo, señalando a la joven.

-Capitán¿quiere que la matemos o la tiremos por la borda o...?

-Sea lo que sea ni se te ocurra, ya que Jack Sparrow...

-Capitán Jack Sparrow- la corrigió Jack.

-Como sea, ya que él está bajo juramento de que ninguno de ustedes me puede poner ni un dedo encima- terminó la joven. Hubo un silencio absoluto.

-Con que, nuestro capitán a hecho un trato contigo, señorita- alguien salió de entre la multitud. Era...

-No puede ser¿cómo es que tú- señala al recién salido de la multitud- estas en esta nave y Jack todavía es el capitán?- ella miró de reojo a Jack, quien se quedó desconcertado. La joven buscó con su vista entre la multitud, y lo vio, escondido en el fondo, a William Turner.- Ahora entiendo- murmuró. Se dio cuenta de que estaba en la época en que Jack era el capitán y todavía no lo habían traicionado por el tesoro azteca.

-Y¿a qué viene la pregunta?- Jack no entendía nada.

-A que...- pensó en decirle la verdad, pero una corazonada le indicó que debía mentir- nada, no importa- dijo, dirigiendo una última mirada a Barbosa.

-Bueno, como ya no hay más nada de qué hablar, todo el mundo vuelva a sus literas, a no ser que quieran seguir despiertos hasta la hora de trabajo- de esa manera, poco a poco se fue vaciando el camarote. Cuando solo quedaron Andrea y Jack, ella comenzó a bostezar.- Si quieres puedes dormir aquí, en mi camarote.

-Sabes que, tienes razón.

-Siempre la tengo.

-Pero tu dormirás afuera.

-¡¿Qué?!- ella tomó todas las llaves, se las guardó en uno de sus bolsillos, y empujó a Jack para que saliera. Luego, se volvió a encerrar.- Oye, deja me entrar. Abre la puerta- golpea.- Es mi camarote.

-Tu dijiste que si quería podía dormir aquí, y eso es lo que haré.

-Si, pero no dejándome afuera.

-Tu no especificaste. Así que buenas noches- ella apagó las luces, se recostó en la litera, sacó de su bolsillo el mp3, y se lo puso a todo volumen, para no tener que escuchar los gritos del capitán.

Al rato, Andrea quedó sumida en un profundo sueño.

Si no hubiera sido porque sintió algo sobre ella, Andrea no se hubiera despertado hasta muy tarde.

-Que sueño tan raro- murmuró, aun con los cerrados- soñé que estaba en el Perla Negra, que aparecía el capitán Jack Sparrow, que estaba en el cine y él no dejaba de hablarme y mirarme. Pero todo fue un sueño...- ella abrió los ojos y vio que se encontraba en el camarote del capitán Jack Sparrow- hay no. Esto es peor de lo que creía.

Luego observó algo que se movía sobre ella. Era una cosa peluda, con un pequeño traje puesto. Ella se acercó para verlo con más detenimiento. Era la mascota de Barbosa, un monito, y parecía masticar algo.

-¿Qué te estas comiendo?- ella lo vio, y era...- ¡¡mi mp3!! Suéltalo ya, mono malo- trató de quitárselo, pero el pequeño se escabulló. Se aproximó a la ventana que se encontraba abierta, y se escabulló- Oye, vuelve aquí- le gritó. Pero el pequeño no la iba a obedecer.- Tendré que ir por él.

Andrea observó por la ventana las primeras luces del alba. Deberían ser como las seis, seis y media de la mañana.- Esa cosa me hizo levantar temprano, hoy si empiezo mal-. Ella abrió la puerta y salió del camarote. Por alguna extraña razón, ya no le costaba caminar por la borda: o ya se había acostumbrado, o el mar estaba muy tranquilo- eso ahora no importa, tengo que encontrar ese mono y recuperar mi mp3.

-Veo que te levantas temprano- Jack se encontraba bebiendo ron, sentado en las escaleras, observándola.

-Si, es que dormí bien- dijo un tanto malhumorada y con una sonrisa falsa.

-Que suerte. Yo me la pasé de bien bebiendo ron aquí, toda la noche- dijo, devolviéndole el gesto.

-Piratas- murmuró por debajo.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Nada, nada. Oye¿no viste a la cosa peluda?, Ese mono.

-¿Qué, acaso te robó algo?

-Si

-Ni en sueños creas que te lo devolverá- rió entre dientes- Solo sigue las órdenes de Barbosa, además, generalmente todo lo que roba lo tira al mar.

-Jaja- rió entre dientes. Ella le dirigió una última mirada fría a Jack y continuó su búsqueda.

-Ah, por cierto¿no tenías una pulsera en tu muñeca?- le gritó Sparrow. Ella abrió los ojos de par en par. Revisó su muñeca derecha. No estaba.

-Ahora si que me hizo enojar esa cosa. Dile a Barbosa que se quedará sin mono si no encuentro mi pulsera- ella le dirigió una mirada asesina a Jack, quien se quedó con miedo, mucho miedo.

-Mujeres, nunca es bueno hacerlas enojar- murmuró, tragando saliva.

-Tu oí, Jack Sparrow- le gritó de espaldas.

-Capitán, Jack Sparrow- dijo en voz muy baja. Andrea recorrió de una esquina a la otra el barco, buscando el mono con su pulsera y mp3. Llegó el medio día y todavía no lo había encontrado. Ya se estaba cansando. Por ello decidió buscar a Barbosa.

-Tu mono tiene objetos míos- en la mirada de la joven se podía ver su ira- y quiero que me los devuelva.

-Tendrás que pagar a cambió- dijo, sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Ni en tus sueños, quiero lo mío por las buenas. Pero, sino me dejas otra opción, tendrá que ser por las malas.

-¿Y crees que una niña como tu podrá con un pirata como yo?

-No lo creo, se que puedo. Así que devuélveme lo que es mío.

-Pues lo tendrás que discutir con Jack.

-¿Con el capitán?

-No, ese es el nombre del mono- sonrió divertido.

-No pienso discutir con un mono- ella se dio media vuelta y se proponía salir de la habitación, cuando lo vio. El mono se encontraba a su pies- no escaparás- el mono comenzó a correr y ella lo siguió hasta la borda. Él estaba en la baranda, con la pulsera y el mp3 extendidos, preparándose para tirarlos al mar en cualquier momento- ni se te ocurra- toda la tripulación miró la escena entretenidos.- Como lo tires, te mato- el mono soltó las cosas y las dejó caer. Ella, sin dudarlo ni un segundo, se tiró al agua por ellas, claro que antes se quitó la campera y el saco. Andrea las pudo agarrar en el aire justo a tiempo, pero no pudo evitar darse un chapuzón en el agua fría. La joven sabía nadar a la perfección, y pudo emerger rápidamente. Las botas le pesaban mucho, por eso trató de hacer toda la fuerza que pudo en los brazos y piernas. Por suerte, no había caído muy lejos de las nave, y cuando se aproximó a ella, alguien le tiró una cuerda para que se sujetara. Ella miró hacia arriba, era Jack. La joven sonrió y subió por ella- gracias- le dijo Andrea, una vez que subió a la borda.

-Estas toda mojada, deberías secarte y ponerte un vestido o nada. Precisamente tengo nada en mi camarote- dijo Jack, con una de sus sonrisas.

-Jaja, muy gracioso- dijo con ironía- pero no, gracias. Estaré bien.

-Señorita, es increíble que se aya tirado al agua por esos objetos, deben valer mucho para usted- dijo un pirata, gordo panzón, que siempre se encontraba con otro a quien le faltaba un ojo.- Eh, primor.

-Vuelves a decirme primor y te mato- ella le dirigió una mirada amenazadora, y él se quedó mudo- y si, ambos valen mucho para mi, bueno, creo que esto valía- vio su mp3, todo mordido y lleno de agua- ya no me sirve, creo que mataré a ese mono.

-¿Y qué tiene la pulsera de especial?- a Jack parecía interesarle.

-Es un regalo de mi novio- respondió ella, sonrojándose un poco, mientras se la ponía de nuevo en su muñeca.

-¿De tu novio?- dijo, medio desilusionado y sorprendido- no entiendo como es que hay gente que te soporta- habló de más. Ella bajó la cabeza.

-Eres un idiota- le gruño, se fue hacia el camarote, y se encerró.

-¿Y ahora que le pasó?- preguntó Jack, desconcertado.

-Parece que dijo algo que la hirió o la molestó- dijo el pirata a quien le faltaba un ojo.

-Mujeres- gruño Jack, mientras ocupaba su lugar en el timón del barco. Y Andrea, bueno, pues ella se encerró y no quiso salir hasta que le dio hambre. Andrea bajó hasta lo que parecía la cocina. Allí había frutas y verduras, la carne, o mejor dicho, los animales vivos estaban en otra parte.

-Me pregunto quién será el cocinero- murmuró ella.

-Pues soy yo- William Turner se asomó por la puerta.

-Esta bien¿no le molestará que tome algo de fruta?- ella lo había visto en le película como una persona que parecía enferma y con su rostro lleno de sufrimiento, pero en cambio, este William sonreía lleno de salud y vida.

-Claro, no habrá problema, toma todo lo que quieras si tienes hambre.

-Gracias- ella tomó una de las manzanas, no de las verdes, le hacían recordar a Barbosa.

-Empezaré a hacer la cena¿comerás en el camarote del capitán?

-Si- ella le dio un gran mordisco a la manzana.

-Pareciera como si tuvieras controlado a Jack- sonrió divertido.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó, dando otro mordisco.

-A que no es común de Jack dejar que una mujer lo deje fuera de su camarote mientras ella duerme en su litera, y que ella pueda encerrase cuando quiera. Lo que si es común es que una dama le grite y lo insulte, y ni te cuento que le den bofetadas.- Ambos rieron.

-Si, creo que estoy siendo muy ruda con él. Es que, con solo verlo se que es un mujeriego, que siempre trata de verte la cara.

-Eso es cierto, pero en el fondo es bueno.

- "Muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy en el fondo"- pensó ella.- Bueno, me iré arriba a ver si puedo hacer algo productivo, y a averiguar si Jack tiene pensado ir a un puerto.

-Lo más probable es que vayamos a Tortuga, se nos está acabando el ron.

-Si, con todo lo que deben tomar por día no me sorprendería. Me llevo otra manzana- ella tomó otra y se fue a la borda. Jack seguía en la parte superior, donde se encontraba el timón. Él estaba viendo su brújula, parecía buscar un rombo.-¿Qué haces?- él se sobre saltó, no se había dado cuenta que la joven se le había aproximado- no hay razón para que te asustes.

-Es que no te había visto venir- dijo, recuperándose y poniendo cara de sorpresa.

-Jaja- ella ya no mostraba ni ira ni miradas asesinas en su rostro, solo una sonrisa- ¿Y, qué estas haciendo?

-Pues, estoy buscando rumbo a Tortuga, se nos está acabando las provisiones.

-¿Y, de casualidad, con provisiones no te referirás a ron?- ella mordió su segunda manzana.

-No, claro que no- mintió- solo, necesitamos más pólvora, comida y animales.

-Que raro. Cuando tuve que buscar a ese mono, pude recorrer toda la nave, y podría jurar que vi una docena de barriles de pólvora; en la habitación que se encuentra antes de la bodega había como cuatro corderos y unas diez gallinas; y por último, acabo de pasar por la cocina y vi como cinco cajones llenos de frutas y otros seis de verduras- terminó la joven, dándole otra mordida a su manzana.

-Debí haber contado mal las provisiones- sonrió falsamente- pero aun así iremos a Tortuga- giró el timón bruscamente- el curso ya está tomado- dijo, con cierta inseguridad.

-¿A si?- ella alzó una ceja.- ¿Y para qué punto queda Tortuga?

-Eh... para el- él miró a su alrededor- para el... Este.

-¿Para el Este? Entonces¿por qué estamos yendo para el Oeste?

-¿Cómo para el Oeste?- Jack había calculado mal el rumbo.

-Si, mira, el sol amanece por la popa del barco, eso significa que este es el norte, este es el sur, el este y el oeste- dijo mientras señalaba cada punto. Ella tenía razón, estaban yendo por el Oeste, en vez del Este.- ¿No convendría girar a babor?

-Si, si- dijo, un tanto sorprendido de que ella le estuviera dando el rumbo.- ¿Cómo sabes tanto?

-Desde pequeña leía mucho libros de navegación- dijo, con cierta indiferencia- pero, a decir verdad, es la primera vez que estoy en un barco- ella terminó su manzana y la lanzó, bien lejos.- Te pido disculpas.

-¿Eh?- él puso cara de desconcierto.- ¿Y por qué me pides disculpas?

-Por haberte gritado idiota y haberme encerrado en tu camarote- ella sonrió amargamente- me comporté como una tonta, lo siento.

-Bah, no te preocupes. Cuando lleguemos a Tortuga verás que habrá una larga fila de mujeres que no solo me insultarán, sino que lo más probable es que me golpeen.

-Tu no pareces tener suerte con las mujeres o quizás te lo merezcas por algo que les hiciste. Seamos honestos¿para qué me quieres en tu nave? Digo, ya con solo haberte soportado casi un día, y sabiendo que eres un pirata, diría que tu solo buscas la manera de verle la cara a las personas.

-Con que, soy un libro abierto para ti¿no? Pues bueno, digamos que te veías más linda con un vestido, y no con ropa húmeda.

-Achu.

-Salud.

-Gracias. Y no quiero imaginar lo que insinuaste, ni tampoco quiero enterarme- Jack se le aproximo, pero Andrea se hizo a un lado.- "No caeré en sus trucos"- pensó ella.-¿Cuánto tardaremos en llegar a Tortuga?

-Con viento a favor, en unos tres días.

- "Estos tres días si que van a ser largos"- ella suspiró.

Esa noche Andrea permitió que Jack esté en su camarote, pero solo para cenar.

-Si quieres, puedes volver a las escaleras y tomarte otra botella de ron- rió ella.

-Jaja, que graciosa- él hizo una risa falsa.- Pues, si no me dejas otra opción¿A no ser que quieras que te acompañe esta noche?

-No gracias, prefiero que estés a fuera tomando ron- y una vez terminada la cena, ella lo sacó del camarote y se volvió a encerrar, todavía no confiaba en nadie de esa nave, especialmente en el capitán. La joven se recostó en la litera, y trató de hacer funcionar su mp3. Sus esfuerzos fuero inútiles, el mp3 no iba a funcionar nunca más. "Maldito mono" pensó ella, y se tapó con su campera de abrigo. Ella estornudó un par de veces. Estaba por pescar un resfriado. "Este no fue mi día" pensó, mientras se quedaba dormida.

Fue a eso de las tres de la mañana cuando ella se despertó por una música familiar. Andrea, estando en su habitación, la habría confundido con el despertador, pero estando allí, sabía que el sonido solo podía indicar una cosa: su celular estaba sonando, alguien la estaba llamando. La joven se despabiló rápidamente y contestó la llamada. En la pantalla aparecía la palabra "casa".

-Hola- ella contestó el llamado. La señal se escuchaba terriblemente mal.

-¿Andrea, sos vos?- una mujer lloraba del otro lado.

-¿Mamá?- ella apenas la podía escuchar.

-Es... un... milagro¿dónde... estas?

-¡¿Qué¡Mamá, no te escucho!- eso la estaba desesperando.

-Andrea...- la llamada se cortó.

-¿Qué demonios está sucediendo?- ella estuvo tratando de comunicarse durante más de una hora, pero no podía. ¿Cómo es que su madre se pudo comunicar con ella¿Por qué, si su madre se había podido comunicar, ella no podía hacerlo? Andrea se quedó dormida pensando en ello y en muchas más incógnitas, hasta la luz del alba, que la despertó para que hasta la noche no se pueda dormir.

-Parece que te gusta levantarte temprano- Jack se encontraba en el timón.

-Y parece que tu estas bebiendo ron, para variar. Achu- ella volvió a estornudar.

-Salud. Parece que te estas por enfermar.

-Gracias. Si, lamentablemente parece que tienes razón.

-Siempre la tengo, es mas, le gente se sorprende cuando se entera que digo la verdad.

-No los culpo. Oye¿me podrías prestar una de tus camisas? Si es que tienes de mas, claro. La mía sigue húmeda y a este paso creo voy a pescar algo peor que un resfriado.

-Si, aunque te quedaría mejor un vestido.

-Si claro. Lo dices como si en un barco lleno de hombres vaya a ver un vestido de mujer.

-Pues, en Tortuga hay muchos- sonrisa picarona de su parte.

-Hombres- ella suspira- Pues estas muy equivocado si piensas que voy a usar vestido- ella se dirigió a el camarote, dónde pudo encontrar una camisa seca. Se cambió, vigilando que ni Jack, ni nadie la espiara. Luego fue a la cocina, donde se volvió a encontrar con Turner.

-Insisto, cada vez mas pareciera como si tu lo estuvieras controlando- ambos rieron- Ya no solo lo dejas dormir a fuera, sino que ahora usas una de sus camisas.

-Es que no confío en él, aunque debo admitir que fue bueno al dejarme usar una de sus camisas. Ya no quedan más manzanas rojas- dijo, desilusionada.

-Ah, si. Son las que más rápido se agotan. A nadie le gusta las verdes. Bueno, excepto Barbosa. Es solo por él que traemos dos docenas de ellas.

-Ya lo veo- ella tomó una y comenzó a comerla.

-Es increíble que te guste, y que además te atrevas a tomar una.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó extrañada.

-Porque Barbosa, bueno, se dice que él las envenena- al oír eso ella escupió el pedazo que se encontraba en su boca y arrojó la manzana.

-¿Por qué habría de hacer algo así?

-Porque él no quiere que se las coma alguien mas que él.

-Eso es ser un psicópata- a ella ya le agradaba menos Barbosa.

-Cálmate, solo son rumores. Hasta ahora, nadie a muerto envenenado por una manzana.

-Eso espero-. Ella recordó la historia del Blanca nieves.- Creo que me llevaré un racimo de uvas- la joven dejó a Turner en la cocina y subió a la borda. Andrea pudo ver que el cielo se estaba nublando.- Parece que va a llover.

-No, por lo menos hasta mañana no va a llover- Jack se le acercó.

-¿Quieres una?- ella le ofreció una pequeña parte del racimo. Él la tomó. -¿Con que no va a llover hasta mañana? Y, según tu experiencia en el mar¿será una gran tormenta o una simple llovizna?- ella vio las nubes negras.

-Esperemos que sea una simple llovizna- dijo, no muy convencido de ello.

-Y si hubiera una gran tormenta¿el Perla Negra podría resistirla?- ella no creía que fuera a ver una simple llovizna.

-Claro que si, esta nave soportó cientos de tormentas. Es el barco mas veloz y resistente de todos los mares.

-No te ves muy confiado- Andrea lo miró de reojo.

-Y tu pareces estar asustada.

-Si claro. Si en medio de la noche se larga a llover, ni creas que te dejaré entrar. Eres molesto.

-Y tu no eres muy agradable que digamos- ellos sonrieron falsamente.

-Espero que te mojes, y mucho- la joven volvió al camarote.

-Veras que no va a llover hasta mañana a la mañana- le gritó él.

-¿Cuánto a que si?- ella le respondió desde la puerta.

-¿Cuánto a que no?- él preguntó interesado.

-No apostaré con un pirata, y menos contigo- ella se dio media vuelta y entro al camarote.

-Mujeres- murmuró, mientras miraba las nubes negras.

Esa noche, como la anterior, Andrea dejó que él esté en el camarote para que cenara.

-No va a llover- dijo él, antes de salir.

-Si va a llover- ella se recostó en la litera, y esperó. Fue a eso de las dos de la mañana, cuando fue despertada por los bruscos movimiento del barco. La joven salió y se empapó hasta los huesos. Estaba lloviendo. Bueno, más que una lluvia, eso era una tormenta. Andrea subió hasta el timón, donde se encontraba Jack.

-¿En qué puedo ayudar?

-Hay que salir de esta tormenta- Jack no parecía nervioso, pero lo estaba- Ayuda con las velas, hay que abrirlas.

-¿Estas seguro¿No será mejor esperar a que se calme?

-Si hacemos eso moriremos.

-Dijiste que este barco podría resistirla. Eres un tonto- ella se alejó para ayudar- Jack, gira mas a babor, sino iremos contra el viento- gritó ella, pero él parecía no oírla.- Que gires más a babor- dijo, mas cerca. Justo cuando la oyó, una ola gigantesca cubrió el Perla Negra. Andrea se pudo sujetar a una de las cuerdas que sostenían las velas, pero a Jack lo tomó desprevenido. La ola solo pasó por encima del barco, no logró derribarlo; y por suerte, todos, excepto Jack, se encontraban bien. La joven notó rápidamente que Sparrow había caído. Todo fueron para la popa del barco. Desde allí pudieron ver al capitán, que apenas podía salir a la superficie.

-¿Qué no piensan ayudarlo?- ella observó a los tripulantes, y ellos se miraron entre si- idiotas.

La joven fue corriendo y tomó una soga; la ató fuertemente y buscó con la vista por donde estaba Sparrow. Al verlo, se tiró al agua por él. Ella vio que Jack se había alejado mucho del barco. "Espero que alcance la soga" pensó, mientras nadaba hacia él.- Jack- lo llamó, estando a unos metros, pero él parecía no escucharla. -¡Jack!- gritó más fuerte, la joven ya estaba más cerca, pero aun no lo alcanzaba. Fue entonces cuando él se hundió. Andrea hizo lo mismo, y pudo tomar su mano; lo acercó y comenzó a tirar de la cuerda con todas sus fuerzas, como para dar una señal de que necesitaba que tiren de ella para ayudarlos. Luego emergió y trató de nadar hasta la nave, pero con Jack sería más difícil. Por suerte, los piratas comenzaron a tirar de la soga, al ver que ella emergía con su capitán. Poco a poco, entre unas diez o quince personas, los ayudaron llegar hasta la borda.

-Por un momento pensé que no nos iban a ayudar, gracias- dijo ella, acostada al lado del capitán.

-Oigan, me parece que el capitán no respira- dijo uno, a quien le faltaba un ojo.

-¿Cómo que no respira?- preguntó ella, alarmada. Se acercó a él, es cierto, no estaba respirando.- Oh no- ella comenzó a apretarle el pecho, para que su corazón latiera, y luego, hizo lo que más le desagradó, le hizo respiración de boca a boca. Todo el mundo la miraba sin entender nada, pero pronto, Jack escupió el agua y comenzó a respirar. -¿Estas bien?

-Si, con agua en los pulmones, pero bien. ¿Qué fue lo que me hiciste?

-Respiración de boca a boca, para que expulsaras el agua que no te dejaba respirar. Y ni creas que lo volveré a hacer.

-¿Segura? Porque creo tanto a ti como a mi nos gustó mucho.

-Idiota. Al final yo tenía razón. La tormenta comenzó esta noche- dijo cambiado de tema, y alejándose de Jack. Ella estornudó una par de veces, pero eso no fue lo malo: comenzó a toser. Instintivamente, Turner se aproximó a la joven y le tomó la temperatura.

-Tienes fiebre¿desde cuando?- le preguntó él.

-Creo que desde que me levanté- murmuró ella, tosiendo un poco más.

-Será mejor que descanses- luego le murmuró al oído- y que te cambies, esa ropa empapada no te hará bien- la joven asintió.

-Si. Oye, Jack¿piensas quedarte parado o ayudarme?- ella le sonríe.

-No, pensaba quedarme aquí y seguirme mojando- le devuelve la sonrisa. -Y todos ustedes, que esperan, vuelvan a sus puestos- ordenó, mientras ayudaba a Andrea.

-Si quieres, puedes dormir el resto de la noche aquí. Pero, si me llegas a poner un dedo encima, por más que me sienta mal, te sacaré a patadas. ¿Entendiste?

-Si- Jack tragó saliva.

-A si me gusta. Buenas noches- ella se quedó dormida en la litera, mientras que Sparrow se limitaba a observarla. No entendía como, pero esa mujer lo estaba controlando. No, mejor dicho, él estaba dejando que ella hiciera lo que quisiera en su nave. Se quedó dormido viéndola descansar, y, aunque parecía molesta e insoportable, no podía negar que la joven era muy hermosa.

La mañana siguiente amaneció nublado, pero no con nubes que amenazaban con lluvia o tormentas. Andrea despertó un poco después del alba; para ella, el amanecer se había convertido en un despertador. Pero no se levantó hasta la hora del almuerzo; por alguna razón su cuerpo no le respondía. Sparrow había estado dos veces aquella mañana: una, para ver como estaba y quedarse un rato con ella, y la otra, para informarle que mañana a la mañana llegarían a Tortuga.

-Genial, por fin llegaremos a tierra firme.

A la hora del almuerzo, Turner vino con una sopa de verdura para la joven.

-Te hará bien- dijo, mientras se la dejaba en la mesa.

-Señor Turner, usted no parece ser como los demás piratas. ¿O me equivoco?- dijo, mientras le dio un sorbo a la sopa.

-No, creo que ya no- respondió, con una sonrisa. - Antes si era como ellos.

-¿Y qué lo hizo cambiar?- preguntó, creyendo saber cuál sería su respuesta.

-Tengo un hijo. A pesar que no lo veo desde hace meses, tanto él como su madre me han hecho cambiar.

-Ya veo. "Lo sabía"- se dijo así misma.

Al atardecer salió del camarote. Para entonces ya se podía levantar y moverse. Andrea esperaba ver a Jack al mando del timón, pero en su lugar, se encontraba Barbosa.

-Aquí esta nuestra heroína- dijo él, con una mueca de burla.

-"Si, a mi tampoco me agradas"- pensó ella.- Hay algo que no entiendo¿por qué nadie fue capas de ayudarlo?

-Así lo dice la ley.

-¿La ley?- preguntó, como si fuera una broma- Por Dios, ustedes son piratas. No pueden tener ley.

-Pues verás que no somos tan incivilizados como crees- respondió él, mostrando sus podridos dientes.

-No creo que sean incivilizados- se defendió ella- pero no puedo negar que sea un poco irónico que alguien que roba y mata diga que tiene leyes a seguir.

-Aun así, las leyes solo son una guía para nosotros.

-Y si solo significan una guía¿por qué nadie decidió ayudar a su capitán? O a caso todos aquí siguen al pie de la letra las leyes.

-Eso ya no importa, ya que ellos hicieron lo que debían- se oyó la voz de Sparrow. -Tu nunca lo entenderás, a no ser que seas pirata.

-Ni en mis peores pesadillas- respondió ella. Entonces, una serie de pensamientos surgió en su mente, recordando que Jack sería traicionado por el tesoro azteca y el Perla Negra. ¿Y si nadie lo quería ayudar, para dejar que se ahogara y que se quedaran con el barco¿Y si ella lo había evitado y había arruinado los planes de Barbosa? O quizás solo estaba exagerando las cosas, y tal vez nadie se animaba a ayudarlo por esa estúpida ley o porque le tenían miedo a terminar como su capitán. Como ella no habló en un largo tiempo, Jack comenzó a preocuparse.

-Oye¿no tendrás fiebre, verdad?

-Claro que no. Solo estaba pensando.

-¿Piensas?- puso cara de extrañado- ¿Sabes pensar?

-Claro que si, idiota.

-Bueno, tenía que comprobarlo. ¿En qué pensabas¿No será en mi, verdad?

-Claro que no- puso cara de asco.- En nada importante- "No le gustaría saber que algún día lo dejarán solo, en una isla". La joven miró el cielo, las nubes se habían dispersado. En esos momentos se podía ver con claridad la luna llena y las estrellas. La vista era maravillosa. Como ella vivía en la ciudad, no podía ver con tanta claridad el cielo y, pocas veces, la luna.

Su hogar...

-Me pregunto qué estarán haciendo ahora. Ya llevo- Andrea contó los días- como cuatro días aquí adentro... De seguro mi madre debe estar desesperada, al igual que mi hermano y mi padre- ella dio un largo suspiro. -Me pregunto si mi celular andará.

Andrea fue por su celular. Probó llamar. Andaba.

-Perfecto- ella sonrió. La joven llamó a su casa, y la atendió su padre.

-¿Quién es?

-Papá, soy yo- respondió su hija.

-¿Andrea¿Estás bien¿Dónde estas?- a su padre le latía su corazón a mil por hora.

-Si papá, estoy y bien. Y bueno, esto va a ser difícil de creer pero... estoy en el siglo XVII

-¿Qué?- él no entendía nada. -¿Cómo es que estás en el siglo XVII?

-Si, es difícil de creer pero, estoy aquí. Escúchame, estoy bien. Pero quiero saber qué pasó en el cine.

-Pues, Guido y Ayelén fueron con vos, y nos contaron que de repente se cortó la luz del cine. Cuando volvió, tu ya no estabas. Al principio creyeron que te habías asustado y saliste de la sala sin avisar. Pero luego, al ver que no estabas por ningún lado, decidieron llamarte. Como no contestabas llamaron a casa, y pensamos que quizás se te apago el celular. Te esperamos hasta muy tarde. Luego, al día siguiente, hicimos la denuncia a la policía. Tu madre me dijo que se había podido comunicar contigo, pero la llamada se cortó.

-Ya veo. Papá no se preocupen, yo estoy bien. Y estoy con gente que se que me va a cuidar.- "o eso espero" - ¿Si? No se como, pero buscaré la forma de volver.

-Andrea...- la llamada se cortó. Ella vio su teléfono. Se quedó sin batería.

-Hay no¿por qué, justo cuando me había podido comunicar? Bueno, por lo menos pude hablar con mi padre y tranquilizarlo un poco.

Andrea se recostó en la litera, y se quedó dormida pensando. ¿En verdad habría una forma de volver a su tiempo y hogar¿Sería posible seguir confiando en Jack Sparrow y en el resto de la tripulación¿Qué había hecho como para acabar allí¿Por qué estaba allí? Esas y muchas más preguntas resonaron en su cerebro por largo rato.

-Esa mujer se tiene que ir- una voz un tanto furiosa habló en la reunión. -Estoy seguro que con ella en el medio, no podremos quedarnos con el Perla Negra.

-Pero, señor Barbosa¿qué puede hacer ella?- preguntó el pirata sin ojo.

-Si, es solo una mujer- agregó su compañero.

-Pues ya se dieron cuenta de que ella lo salvó de morir ahogado. Es posible que ella evite que él muera a toda costa- respondió él.-Además, me parece que ya comienza a sospechar de nosotros. Lo que no entiendo es por qué los ayudaron a salir del agua.

-Fue idea mía- murmuró Turner.

-Turner, cuéntenos¿por qué tubo esa estúpida idea?

-La chica no se merecía morir así, ni tampoco Jack.

-¿Con que, quieres darles una muerte digna? Me gusta la idea- una mueca macabra se formó en su rostro.

-Lo que yo digo es por qué esperamos tanto para atacarlos.

-Calma, todo a su tiempo. Mientras tanto, seguiremos obedeciéndolo.

Al amanecer, Andrea se despertó, como lo había hecho los días anteriores. Salió de la habitación y pudo ver a lo lejos el puerto. Allí estaba Tortuga.

-Falta poco- se dijo así misma. Bajó a la cocina y fue por un racimo de uva. Justo cuando estaba saliendo, le pareció ver a ese odioso mono.- Debe estar buscando una banana.

-Oye¿el puerto de Tortuga esta infestado de piratas, no?- le preguntó la joven al capitán.

-Pues claro, es el único en el cual no está involucrado ni el rey, ni el gobierno ni nadie. Se puede decir que es un puerto libre.

-Genial- dijo con ironía. -Quiero que me des un arma.

-¿No te querrás suicidar?- preguntó preocupado.- O será que quieres matar a alguien.

-No, es que no confío en los piratas. Además, no sería seguro que ande por el puerto de Tortuga desarmada.

-¿Con que no confías en piratas? Que extraño¿entonces por qué creí que confiabas en mi?

-¿Qué te hizo pensar eso? Claro que no confío en ti- ella sonrió.

-Que decepción- él le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Y, piensas darme un arma o qué?

-¿Sabes usar la espada?

-Eh... no.

-¿Y una pistola?

-Si, "por experiencia en vídeo juegos"- se dijo así misma.

-Pues la noche que apareciste no lo demostraste- se burló él. -Hagamos un trato: yo te enseñaré a pelear con espada, y tu... usarás un vestido.

-Mmm...- la joven lo piensa- si solo lo tengo que usar un día.

-Que sean tres.

-Dos, días.

-Tres.

-Dos.

-Tres

-Dos

-Tres.

-Tres.

-Dos

-Trato hecho- ella le hizo el juego y él cayó.

-Grrr- él perdió. -Esta bien. Ve al camarote por dos espadas.

Y fue así como le enseñó a pelear con espada. Andrea aprendía con rapidez. La joven era muy diestra. Parecía como si antes hubiera aprendido a pelear, y eso solo fuera como un repaso para ella. En un momento probaron pelear. Recorrieron toda la borda en la pelea. La tripulación los miraba sin entender nada.

-¿Segura que nunca peleaste con una espada?- preguntó él, mientras esquivaba el filo de la hoja.

-Eso creo- ella lo atacó de frente, pero él pudo defenderse. Entonces, Jack tropezó con los barriles que Andrea había usado anteriormente para ocultarse; Sparrow cayó boca arriba, y la joven puso la hoja en su pecho. -¿Te rindes?- ella bajó la guardia, y Jack la impulsó para a atrás, haciendo que acabara boca arriba.

-La pregunta es si tu te rindes.

-Ni en sueños- la joven hizo que ambas hojas de las espadas chocaran. Y en esos momentos fue él quien bajó la guardia, por lo tanto no pudo evitar que su espada saliera volando, y se clavara en uno de los barriles. En su rostro se pudo ver su desconcierto.

-¿Estas segura que nunca, pero nunca peleaste con espada?- le preguntó de nuevo, mientras Andrea se reincorporaba.

-Estoy segura... ¿No será que eres un buen maestro?

-Si, eso- el no estaba seguro de ello, pero aun así asintió.

-Capitán, ya casi estamos llegando- los interrumpió un pirata.

-¿Y¿Qué esperan? Vayan preparándose para desabordar la nave. Vayan bajando el ancla- ordenó el capitán. En cuestión de minutos ya se encontraban con el barco atado al muelle.

-Por fin, tierra firme- agradeció Andrea, cuando bajó del barco.

-Bueno, muchachos, ya saben la rutina: vamos al pueblo, nos emborrachamos, tenemos una gran noche con una linda compañía, y dentro de tres días volvemos a zarpar- habló el capitán. Todos gritaron bien, y se fuero yendo cada uno por su lado. Luego Jack se volvió hacia a la joven- recuerda que tenemos un trato.

-Si, ya lo se. Usaré el vestido cuando zarpemos. Te lo prometo.- en la cara de Sparrow se pudo ver claramente su desilusión. Ella no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa, imaginándose que todavía estaba en el cine viendo la película.- Te lo prometo. ¿Qué, acaso no me crees?

-No, claro que no- mintió Jack.

-Y dime¿como es aquí?

-Lo de siempre. Libertad para hacer lo que quieras- ellos iban para el pueblo.

-¿Y... Con libertad te refieres a qué?- ella esperaba lo peor.

-Pues, eso- la joven lo pudo ver con sus propios ojos. Mujeres corrían por todas partes siendo perseguidas por más de un hombre; borrachos vomitando por todas partes; locos tirando tiros al aire, y cosas más alocadas sucedían allí.

-Ah, bueno- definitivamente, Andrea no podía creer lo que veía. -¿Y a esto lo llaman libertad? Yo diría que es más un descontrol que cualquier otra cosa.

-De seguro tu estas acostumbrada a estar con los pueblos y colonias inglesas, como Port Royal.

-Mas o menos. Se podría decir que estoy acostumbrada a lugares más...- ella buscó la palabra exacta- civilizados.

Ellos siguieron caminando por el pueblo, y en un momento, unas tres mujeres se les acercaron.

-Jack- llamó la primera, toda rubia y con mirada asesina.

-Elisa, preciosa...- pero no pudo terminar, porque la joven le dio una cachetada.

-Eso debió doler- murmuró Andrea.

-Creo, que no me lo merecía- la joven no pudo evitar mirarlo con una cara de "si, claro".

-Jack- llamó la segunda, esta era morocha, y se veía más enojada que la anterior.

-Julieta, querida...- de nuevo fue interrumpido por una cachetada.

-Creo que eso tampoco me lo merecía- murmuró, con más dolor. La tercera se le acercó.- Alicia...

-Creo que las palabras sobran- Alicia tenía el pelo negro, y parecía la más resentida de todas. Ella le dio la bofetada que más le dolió.

-Adivino, eso tampoco te lo merecías- se adelantó Andrea, mientras observaba como las tres jóvenes se marchaban.- ¿Qué les haces para que te odien tanto?

-Yo, nada- dijo en forma inocente.

-No te creo. Ahora, déjame ver que tan desfigurada te quedó la cara- ella rió.

-No te rías que me duele- se quejó. Andrea dejó de reír, y observó el rostro de Jack.

-Me parece que las tres conspiraron para darte en el mismo cachete- la joven apoyó su mano, y como estaba fría, le calmó un poco el dolor. -No tienes buena fama con las mujeres. No me quiero imaginar por qué. Ni tampoco quiero oír tus excusas- se le adelantó de nuevo.

Es resto del día él le mostró lo que quedaba del pueblo, y fueron a un bar al que frecuentaba ir Jack cuando paraban en Tortuga. Si a fuera había mucho caos, allí a dentro era peor. En un momento se encontraron con un viejo conocido de Jack, a quién la joven pudo reconocer. Era uno de los que trabajarían con Sparrow para recuperar el Perla Negra; y quién sería parte de su tripulación hasta el final.

-No te dije que es de mala suerte tener una mujer en un barco- le gruñó.

-Pues yo no creo que haya tenido mala suerte conmigo en el barco- intervino ella.

-Si, olvidando las noches que me dejaste dormir a fuera, y que no podía estar en mi camarote, después todo estuvo bien- le recordó él.

-A si, pues que no se te olvide quién te salvó de morir ahogado- redefendió ella.

-Si, pero me pregunto¿quién habrá traído la tormenta?

-¿Insinúas que yo hice que lloviera? Solo porque no quieres admitir que te ayudé. Eres un idiota.

-Pues tu eres muy molesta e insoportable.

-Bueno, por lo menos yo no apesto a ron- él se olió: era cierto, apestaba a ron.- Sabes, me voy a tu estúpido barco, a dormir en tu estúpido camarote. Y no quiero verte cerca, porque sino te mato- la joven parecía estallar en furia. Y como lo dijo, pasó la noche encerrada en el camarote de Sparrow.

-Te dije que es de mal augurio- le repitió a Jack.

A la mañana siguiente, Andrea no salió del barco hasta el medio día. Ella estuvo por la cocina, y allí, como de costumbre, se encontraba Turner.

-Veo que estas muy molesta con él- rió el hombre.

-Si, es un idiota- dijo con resentimiento. -Y para peor yo lo ayudo. Creo que debe ser mi subconsciente el que no permite ignorar a alguien que necesite ayuda.

-¿Y tu estas arrepentida de haberlo ayudado?

-Claro que no. Pero no puedo negar que me enoja mucho que no de las gracias y se enoje por ello.

-Parecen pareja- rió divertido.

-Eso si que no. ¿Quién podría soportarlo? Además, yo ya amo a alguien.- la joven acarició su pulsera, y sonrió, con cierta amargura.

-Vale mucho para ti¿verdad?

-Si. Me la regaló mi novio, antes de marcharse a otro país por trabajo. Hace más de un año que no lo veo, pero aun así lo sigo queriendo y esperando.

-Ah¿y por eso te enojaste con Jack cuando dijo quién te podría soportar?

-Si, creo que fue por eso- ella dio un largo suspiro.

-Yo creo que deberías perdonarlo.

-¿A Jack? Si claro. Que él se disculpe primero.

-Deberías saber que él está interesado en ti.

-¿En mi?

-Si, veras. Tu eres la única mujer que Sparrow no pudo conquistar. Creo que él tiene una cierta curiosidad sobre ti. Ya que tu le demuestras que no puede obtener lo que quiere porque si.

-Si justo. ¿Cuánto a que si voy al hotel que se hospeda lo encuentro con una mujer?

-Bah, eso sería costumbre- ambos rieron. -Pero creo que él siente algo por ti. Y pienso, si es que no te parece atrevido, que tu también sientes algo por él. Aunque sea un sentimiento muy minúsculo.

-Si, creo que si- ella volvió a suspirar. Luego de terminar su charla con Turner, la joven salió al pueblo a buscar a Jack. En un momento, Andrea vio un grupo de hombres que se habían puesto alrededor de algo o alguien. Como sentía curiosidad, se acercó.

-No debes mucho dinero, Jack Sparrow -anunció uno de ellos.

-Capitán, Jack Sparrow- se oyó su voz. Andrea abrió los ojos de par en par. Jack, estaba siendo apuntado por varias armas. -Caballeros, saben que muy pronto les pagaré.

-¡¡Eso nos vienes diciendo desde hace tres meses!!- saltó uno.

-Si, es cierto- gritaron los de más.

-"Hay Jack¿en qué lió te metiste?"- pensó la joven. - "Tengo que buscar la forma de sacarlo de esta".

-Caballeros, cálmense. Muy pronto les pagaré. Pasa que en estos momentos mi tripulación y yo no hemos tenido buena suerte...

-Eso no es cierto- gruñó uno de los que le apuntaban. -Me he enterado que asaltaron un navío inglés. Precisamente uno de los que llevaban dinero a las colonias inglesas.

-Oh no- se dijo así mismo Jack, fue entonces cuando vio a Andrea.- Ella, es ella quién pagará mi deuda- la señaló a la pobre.

-¿Quién, yo? Si ni lo conozco. Solo pasaba por aquí- mintió la joven, mientras todos se volvían hacia Sparrow, quien había aprovechado la oportunidad para huir. Claro que Andrea hizo lo mismo y fue tras él.- Te salvaste.

-Si, y debo admitir que fue gracias a ti.- Ella se sorprendió de que admitiera que lo había ayudado, por ello le costó reaccionar. -¡¿Qué, te pasa algo?

-No, claro que no. "Quizás Turner si tenga razón sobre los sentimientos de él"- pensó ella.- No fue nada. Pero¿qué harás con tu deuda?

-Pues, la podré seguir evadiendo.

-No creo que puedas seguir.

-Oye, lo vengo haciendo por más de tres meses y crees que no podré seguir. Que no se te olvide que yo soy...

-Si, si ya se- lo interrumpió. -Tu eres el capitán Jack Sparrow, quien siempre puede huir de todo y de todos.

-¿Cómo lo sabías?

-Se te nota, y mucho- respondió. Él no se extrañó por la respuesta, es mas, esperaba que ella dijera algo por es estilo.-Bueno¿y ahora qué harás?

-Pues, iremos a comprarte el vestido que prometiste que usarías- él sonrió en forma picarona. Ella no se mostró conforme, por ello Jack borró la sonrisa. "Así me gusta" pensó la joven.

-Mi pregunta es¿piensas comprarlo o robarlo?- le dijo con seriedad. -Si me entero que no lo pagas, no lo usaré. Por más que haya prometido.

-¿Por qué? Creía que eras mujer de palabra- dijo, desilusionado.

-Mi conciencia se negaría a usar algo robado- respondió. -aun que también se arrepentiría de no cumplir la promesa.

-Veo que eres una persona muy, muy, muy, muy, muy...

-Bueno si, ya entendí- lo interrumpió.

-Honesta- terminó. -Y eso, estando con piratas, no puedes serlo. Además, esa honestidad- en cierta forma hizo que se destacara la palabra "honestidad"- no te dudará mucho.

-¿Y por qué lo piensas?- la joven ya se estaba cansando de él.

-Porque sentirás curiosidad. -Andrea puso cara de "¿qué?". -Si, veras. Al estar rodeada de personas que influyen mucho como yo, sentirás curiosidad de saber qué se siente correr riesgos para obtener un beneficio personal. -Ni hasta él podía creer lo que había dicho. Por fin decía algo coherente.

-¿Con que crees que yo sentiré curiosidad, eh? Pues no sabes lo equivocado que estas. Yo siempre seré leal a mi misma- afirmó ella, muy decidida de sus palabras. Pero muy en el fondo, sabía que Jack tenía razón: a ella le atraía la idea de poder hacer lo quiera sin arrepentirse de sus actos.

-Oh vamos¿por cuánto tiempo más te harás la difícil?

-Por todo el que sea necesario- respondió, fríamente. Alejándose del Sparrow, creyendo saber cuales eran sus intenciones.

-¿Y, decides ir conmigo a buscar un lindo vestido, o qué?

-Está bien, pero quiero que lo pagues, no que lo robes- lo regañó.

-Lo haré- prometió él. La joven no le creía, pero aun así decidió confiar en su palabra.

Esa tarde, buscaron el vestido adecuado para ella. En un momento, Andrea vio uno rojo, que le hacía recordar al que usó Elizabeth en le primer película, cuando era prisionera de Barbosa.

-Ese te quedaría muy bien- le murmuró al oído.

-Si, creo que si- ella no podía negar que era hermoso. Antes de que se diera cuenta, Jack entró al negocio, y compró el vestido.- Solo hay un problema- dijo Andrea, fijándose que Sparrow esté pagándolo.

-¿Y ahora qué?

-Es que, no se como se ponen esos vestidos...- ella sonrió nerviosa.

-¿Cómo que no sabes cómo se pone un vestido?- preguntó él, sorprendido- eres mujer, deberías saber como.

-Es que, de donde yo vengo, ya no se usan vestidos- explicó la joven. -Solo en ocasiones especiales.

-¿Qué solo se usan en ocasiones especiales¿En qué extraño lugar vives?

-Solo vivo en otra época- murmuró la joven, esperando que él no la ojera.- Pero eso no va al caso.

-Si quieren, las sirvientas de aquí la pueden ayudar- interrumpió la vendedora.

-¿Pueden?- ambos la miraron.

-Si, claro que si. No habrá problema.

-Esta bien. Mañana a la mañana vendré para que me ayuden a ponérmelo-Andrea estaba feliz.

-¿Mañana?- se quejó Jack.

-Si, vendré antes que zarpemos- dijo, como si no quisiera escuchar sus reproches.

-Esta bien- gruñó él.

Justo cuando estaban saliendo del negocio, uno de los tripulantes de el Perla Negra, llegó para hablarle a su capitán.-Señor, me envía Barbosa. Dice que le tiene una propuesta.

-¿Una propuesta?- se extrañaron ambos.

-Si, mi capitán.

-Llévanos con él- lo siguieron hasta una posaba, donde había un pelea entre varios hombres. Andrea no pudo evitar acercarse más a Jack, y cuando este sonrió, ella se alejó inmediatamente. Barbosa sonreía desde una mesa, alejada de todo ese caos, pero al ver a la joven, su sonrisa se borró por unos instantes.

-Capitán- dijo, entre susurros, mientras Jack y Andrea tomaban asiento- esto es algo muy bueno.

-Habla- ordenó Sparrow.

-Se dice que hay una isla, llena de tesoros y joyas- sonríe entre dientes. -Nadie sabe su ubicación, excepto, los que conocen de su existencia.

-La isla de la muerte- murmuró ella.

-¿Qué has dicho, niñita?- gruñó Barbosa.

-Nada, pero... ¿No tendrá que ver con la historia del tesoro azteca?- la joven habló de mas. De alguna manera, Barbosa s dio cuenta de que ella sabía la existencia de la isla.

-Tesoros aztecas, esto me gusta cada vez mas- expresó Jack, tomando un sorbo de ron.

-Claro que si, niñita. Pero son solo cuentos para niñas como tu- se burló.

-¿Qué cosa?- el capitán todavía no sabía nada de la historia.

-Veras, hace muchos años, los antiguos aztecas le entregaron un cofre a Cortez, con ochocientas ochenta y dos piezas de oro, para que cesara los ataques hacia ellos. Pero como la codicia de Cortes era insaciable, los dioses aztecas le echaron una maldición al oro, para que ningún mortal se atreviera a removerlo del cofre, a no ser que quiera ser castigado- contó la joven.

-¿Y tu crees en eso?- tanto Jack como Barbosa se burlaron de ella.

-Se los aseguro, es más cierto de lo que piensan- respondió seriamente ella.- Sparrow, por favor, no seas más idiota de lo que ya sos y no vayas a esa estúpida isla.

Ambos volvieron a reírse, por lo cual, la joven decidió ignorarlos.

-Aquí tengo parte de los mapas- continuó Barbosa. - Solo que necesitaría que compartieras los tuyos con los míos, y podremos llegar a la isla.

-¿Y qué ganarías cambio?- Sparrow sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

-Quiero es cincuenta por ciento.

-Que sea el diez.

-Cuarenta.

-Veinte y... Un lindo sombrero- terminó Jack. Barbosa asintió, y le entregó los mapas.

-Está bien. Lo veré mañana a la mañana, capitán.- Él sonrió maliciosamente y se marchó.

-Jack, escúchame, esto no es bueno- regañaba la joven.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?- él todavía no comprendía.

-No es seguro- ella estaba paseándose de un lado al otro del camarote, asegurándose de que nadie los oyera. -¿Cómo sabes que no es una trampa?

-¿Y cómo sabes que lo es?

-Porque si. ¿No te parece extraño?

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó ingenuo.

-Argg- ella no podía entender cómo es que era tan confiado- Primero¿no es extraño que de la noche a la mañana Barbosa te sonría y diga que quiere hacer un trato contigo¿qué nadie te halla querido salvar cuando te estabas ahogando¿y que solo el señor Turner te apoye?

Sparrow guardó silencio, como si tratara de procesar todo lo que la joven le había dicho. Él todavía se encontraba borracho: luego de la conversación con Barbosa, la joven le había pedido a Jack que fueran a su camarote; el pirata pensó que ella había cedido y lo dejaría de ignorar; pro cuando entraron, Andrea borró su cara dulce, y la reemplazó por una seria, que daba mucho miedo y lo intimidaba.

La joven, al ver que no reaccionaba, le susurró al oído:

-Te quieren traicionar- y créanme, eso no necesitó procesarlo, lo entendió con mucha claridad.

-¿qué me quieren traicionar?- preguntó extrañado. -Estas loca.

-¡No!- reprochó ella. -Mira, ellos, bajo la comandancia de Barbosa, quieren apoderarse del Perla Negra. Piensan del el golpe mañana a la noche, una vez que estén todos los mapas que los puedan conducir a la isla de la muerte, donde encontrarán en tesoro maldito de Cortez.

-Estas loca y alucinando. ¿No habrás bebido ron?

-Por favor, Jack Sparrow...

-Capitán Jack Sparrow- la corrigió.

-Por una vez en tu vida, deja de confiar en tu tripulación y despídelos a todos, antes de que sea tarde- continuó ella, ignorándolo.

-Supongamos que te crea, pero... ¿Tu cómo sabes todo eso?

-Porque lo vi- recordando la primera película.

-¿Qué eres, adivina o una de esas personas raras? Porque para eso ya tengo a alguien- pensando en la tía Dalma.

-Si, soy adivina- mintió la joven, pensando que sería poco creíble decir la verdad. -Y lo he visto en uno de mis sueños.

-Está loca- murmuró por debajo, mientras tomaba un trago de ron, pero la joven le quitó la botella de las manos y lo miró a los ojos.

-Mira, yo no estoy loca. Y lo que digo es verdad, si decides creerme o no va por tu cuenta. Pero conste que has sido advertido, Jack Sparrow.

-Capitán, Jack Sparrow para ti- la joven sonrió, lo que lo dejó perplejo, y meneó la cabeza en forma de negación.

-Por lo menos prométeme que será precavido, y te cuidarás.

-¿Eres mi madre o qué?

-No soy tu madre. Lo único que quiero es que...Hay, olvídalo, solo ten cuidado.- Por un momento ella temió por su seguridad.

-Andrea, vamos dilo. Ibas a decir que "no te pase nada"- Jack sonreía divertido.

-Claro que no, y fin de la discusión- ella se sonrojó levemente.- Ah, y por cierto: lo que hablamos esta noche queda entre nosotros¿entendido?- él asintió sin importarle mucho- Y antes que me olvide, te repito lo que te dije hace dos noches: si me llegas a tocar mientras estoy dormida, TE MATO- él tragó saliva y asintió asustado. -Así me gusta. Buenas noches.

Sparrow, como hace dos noches, solo se limitó a observarla.

La mañana amaneció nublada, y Andrea, como las otras mañanas, se despertó al alba y se levantó sin ninguna dificultad.

-Iré a ponerme en vestido¿me acompañas?- le preguntó a Sparrow.

-Ya era hora. Claro que si. Quiero ser uno de los primeros que te vean con el vestido puesto- él hizo una mueca picarona.

-Hombres- murmuró ella, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

De camino al negocio, la joven pensó que los estaban siguiendo algunos de los hombres que habían acorralado a Jack por su deuda. Pero decidió echarle la culpa a su exceso de imaginación. Cuando llegaron, él la esperó a fuera. Para Andrea, usar vestido no era muy común en ella que digamos, pero aún así decidió cumplir su promesa.

Primero, le colocaron un vestido blanco, que en otras circunstancias ella habría pensado que era un camisón; luego, le pusieron el corcel, y se lo apretaron con gran fuerza.

-Disculpa¿segura que va tan ajustado?- le preguntó a la empleada.

-Si, señorita. Es la última moda- respondió con cortesía.

-"Ya veo que hasta en esta época las mujeres no respiraban por la moda"- pensó ella.

Por último, le colocaron el vestido. La empleada le dijo que le quedaba precioso. Andrea también opinó lo mismo. Tomó sus otras prendas y le dio propina a la empleada (el dinero lo había tomado prestado de Sparrow).

Cuando salió del local, no vio a Jack, lo que la extrañó, ya que él estaba muy emocionado por verla. Caminó unos cien metros por el camino de regreso, pero no lo veía. Luego, se dio media vuelta, y por fin lo vislumbró, aproximándose muy deprisa.

-Te ves muy hermosa y todo eso. Ahora veámonos- ella no entendía lo que le sucedía.

-¿Qué te sucede, por qué tanto apuro?- Jack la tomó por el brazo e hizo que caminara más a prisa. -¿En qué lío te metiste?

-¿Yo? En nada... Solo es un pequeño problemita- dijo en voz baja. Andrea, de haber podido, lo habría seguido interrogando y reprochándolo. Pero unos cinco hombres les cerraron el paso. Ambos dieron media vuelta, pero otros diez hombres los encerraron. -Señores- sonrió falsamente, y ellos apuntarón con sus espadas. -No hace falta usar la violencia, y menos frene a una dama...

-Cierra la boca, Sparrow. Queremos el dinero y lo queremos ya- gruñó uno de los hombres, quien aparentaba ser el jefe.

-Glump... Grump... Gramp...- él trataba de recordar el nombre del sujeto. Nadie lo entendía, ya que no decía una palabra concreta.

-¿Glarump?- se aventuró el más idiota.

-Si, eso- él no recordaba el nombre. -Glarump, pronto me embarcaré en la búsqueda de un gran y jugoso tesoro.

-Si claro. Y nosotros somos honestos mercaderes- ellos rieron.- Vamos, Sparrow, todos sabemos que te iras y no volverás hasta dentro de mucho tiempo. Por eso, mis hombres y yo decidimos no dejarte ir, hasta que nos pagues.

-En otros tiempos y circunstancias, si, lo hubiera hecho. Pero ahora- él trató de escaparse, pero le volvieron a cerrar el paso- estoy decidido a volver con un gran botín.

-Sabes Jack, no te creo.

-Sabía que ibas a decir eso- él sonrió falsamente.

-Pero... Mis hombres¿qué dicen?

-No volverá- gritaron varios.

-Señor- se aproximó uno. -Podría ser que esta vez Sparrow digiera la verdad.

-Explícate.

-Yo digo que le demos un plazo de treinta días para volver...

-Idiota, eso sería igual que dejarlo libre- lo interrumpió.

-Y así poder recuperar algo que él valore mucho.

Glarump frunció el entre cejo, y luego comprendió el plan. Se volvió hacia Andrea, y ella tragó saliva.

-Oh, no. Jack, mejor que hagas algo, y que sea ahora.

-Atrápenla- ordenó el jefe. La joven se aferró al brazo de Sparrow y ambos se pusieron en guardia con su espadas.

-Esperen¿no querrán llevarse a esta dama, verdad?

-Tranquilízate Jack. Solo estará con nosotros hasta que pagues tu deuda.

Ambos, Jack y Andrea, se miraron a los ojos.

-No pensarás dejarme con ellos.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga?

-Pues, en estos casos- ella avanzó hacia Glarump- yo diría que- ya se encontraba a unos centímetros de él- bajen sus armas¡ya!- ordenó, mientras que de sus ropas sacaba la pistola y apuntaba a la cabeza de Glarump. Todos, incluido Jack, abrieron sus ojos de par en par, sorprendidos.

-¿Y, qué esperan? Bajen sus armas- ordenó en tono mucho más serio, quitando el seguro.

-Hagan lo que les dice- Glarump comprendía la seriedad del asunto.

-Guau- murmuraron Jack y Andrea, comprobando que esto estaba funcionando. -Eh... Y ahora, cuerpo al suelo¡ya!- volvió ordenar; y el feje, medio tembloroso, asintió, y todos ellos tiraron al piso bocabajo.

-Eso se lo enseñé yo- les murmuró Sparrow.

-Bien, y ahora, sígueme- esta vez la orden fue para Glarump, quien obedeció asustado.- Vamos Jack. Y que ninguno de ustedes se atreva a levantarse.

Cuando ya estaban a unos cien metros de los piratas, Andrea tomó distancia del jefe, y bajó el arma.

-Corramos- Sparrow la sujetó de la mano y ambos se echaron a correr en dirección al muelle.

-¿Qué esperan¡¡Vayan por ello!!- rugió Glarump, mientras sus hombres se ponían de pie comenzaron seguirlos. Algunos, optaron por tirar de sus caballos a borrachos que pasaban por allí, por lo que pudieron alcanzarlos rápidamente.

Ellos les cerraron el paso.

-¿Y ahora qué?- ella observó a Jack.

-Por aquí- ellos se abrieron paso luchando contra cuatro hombres que habían llegado a pie.

Las espadas pasaban rozando los cuerpos de la pareja, que se defendía lo mejor posible. Varios cayeron rendidos, pero llegaban refuerzos que extendían la batalla, haciendo que no se dejaran de oír los choques metálicos de las hojas.

-Oye... Esto ya... Me... Está... Cansando- se quejó Andrea, mientras derivaba a uno.

-Si... Tenemos que... Buscar... La forma de... Volver al Perla... Negra y...- él derivó a otro, tomó aire, y continuó peleando- zarpar- terminó.

-Pero no hay salida- ella observó que estaban completamente rodeados.

-Pues, si no hay, haremos una. -Su vista alcanzó a ver una cuerda, entrelazada en una polea, y que en la otra punta ataba a tres grandes barriles. Jack tomó por la cintura a Andrea, enroscó la cuerda en su brazo y la desató.

Inmediatamente ambos subieron hasta el balcón de una casa. El jefe, ordenó que le dispararan. Una de las balas, hirió a la joven en su brazo derecho.

-¿Y ahora qué, corremos por los techos?- preguntó con sarcasmo, con la respiración agitada, y apretando muy fuerte la herida.

-No nos queda otra opción- Jack tomó de la mano a la joven, y ambos se largaron a correr y saltar por los techos de las casas, esquivando las balas.

Al llegar al final de las casa, ya muy cerca del puerto, el dilema era como bajar.

-Por allí- señaló ella.- Podremos aterrizar en esa montaña de paja.

La pareja saltó. Justo cuando aterrizaron, unos hombres de Glarump pasaron corriendo.

-¿Qué haremos? Ese tipo debe tener a todos sus hombres buscándonos- ella se comenzó a preocupar. Entre la herida y la extraña sensación de que le faltaba el aire, sentía que no podría seguir luchando por mucho tiempo. Jack buscó con su vista una forma de huir. Fue entonces cuando vio un par de barriles enormes, lo suficiente como para que pudieran caber en ellos.

Él sonrió y le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera.

-Esto es demencia, o brillantez- opinó Andrea, mientras entraba en uno.

-Es increíble lo mucho que esas nociones coinciden- respondió él, ya dentro del suyo.

-¡¡Qué peste a ron!!- exclamó ella, una vez adentro.

-El delicioso aroma a ron- se oyó la voz de Jack. Ellos caminaron bien agachados, tratando de no mostrar los pies para no levantar sospechas. La joven pensó que si eso fuera una película, y ella la estuviera viendo, esa situación daría mucha gracia. Tardaron casi una hora en llegar al muelle en que amarraba el navío. Apenas estuvieron a pocos metros, se quitaron de encima los barriles, y corrieron hacia la borda del barco.

Al abordar, se encontraron con la tripulación amenazando a varios hombres de Glarump.

-Capitán¿qué haremos con ellos?- preguntó Barbosa, señalándolos con la vista.

-Zarpemos, cuando estemos por entrar a mar abierto, arrójenlos por la borda. Para que vuelvan nadando- ordenó. -Y tu- se vuelve hacia Andrea, quien seguía respirando con cierta dificultad, pero no con la suficiente como para que él se de cuenta- déjame ver tu brazo.- Jack sacó un cuchillo, y la jovan tragó saliva.

-No, no. No hace falta, estoy bien- mintió, retrocediendo unos pasos mientras el capitán se le aproximaba.

-¿Tienes una bala en tu brazo y afirmas estar bien?

-Si, aunque no lo creas- ella retrocedió más.

-Mira, sino te saco esa bala la herida se infectará, te vamos a tener que amputar el brazo, etc. Ahora déjame quitártela- él se puso serio. Ella volvió a tragar saliva, y se asustó más. Y con el nerviosismo sintió que cada vez le faltaba más el aire.

-¿Me dolerá?- Andrea se le acercó poco a poco.

-No- mintió él.

-Me va a doler- repuso ella. Le estiró el brazo, y justo cuando estaba por introducir el cuchillo, la joven saltó. -¡Espera!

-¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó con cierta impaciencia.

-Tienes que estabilizar el cuchillo, sino también me puedo infectar.- Él gruñó. Fue a la cocina a estabilizar el cuchillo, y de paso, tomó una botella de ron y varias vendas.

Cuando regresó, la joven lo esperaba, sentada en uno de los barriles, con la manga del vestido arremangada.

-¿Lista?

-Lista- contestó ella, algo dudosa. Él abrió mas la herida al introducir rápidamente el cuchillo, mientras la joven miraba hacia otro lado, y apretaba y se mordía el labio inferior con fuerza. La sangre chorreaba más que antes. Recorría su brazo hasta su mano y de allí goteaba. Esa sensación era tan horrenda como el dolor que sentía. Jack comenzó a buscar la bala, hasta que por fin la hoja dio con ella, y con un impulso (lo que más le dolió a Andrea) la extrajo. Luego se apresuró por sacar el cuchillo. Cuando ella volvió su vista hacia la herida, tenía el brazo lleno de sangre, lo que la puso más nerviosa.

-No me digas que te causa impresión- sonrió divertido.

-Claro que no, es mi propia sangre. -Andrea dejó de lado el nerviosismo y se enojó con su comentario. Él destapó la botella de ron. -No me digas que vas a tomar un trago, para variar.

-No- negó este, lo que la sorprendió. -Es para limpiar tu herida. -Ella abrió la boca para protestar, pero él se le adelantó, vertiendo la bebida sobre su brazo. -Es lo más parecido al alcohol común, que hay en esta nave.

La joven volvió a cerrar lo ojos y morderse el labio inferior con fuerza. ¿Cómo describir esa sensación? Imagínense que tiene una herida muy profunda, y que para curarla los obligaran a sumergirla en el mar Muerto.

Andrea emitió un grito ahogado, y sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos, pero aun así utilizó todas sus fuerzas para no derramar ni una lágrima.

-No es para tanto- repuso él, terminando de limpiarla y comenzando a vendar.

-Eso es porque, de seguro, nunca te han pasado alcohol o ron por una herida profunda- reprochó la joven, fregándose con la mano libre sus vidriosos ojos. Jack se quedó sin habla. -Eso me imaginé.

Sparrow terminó de vendarla en silencio, y cuando acabó, ella se acarició con delicadeza el brazo, tratando de calmar el dolor todavía latente en su piel.

-Gracias- murmuró con dolor.

-No fue nada, y ahora- él su volvió hacia los hombre de Glarump- ustedes, caballeros, al agua- ordenó. Ellos, amenazados por espadas, caminaron asustados por la tabla. Pero cuando llegaron, no se atrevieron a arrojarse.

-¿No podríamos arreglarlo de otra forma?- preguntaron desde el borde, mirando con temor las armas levantadas y luego el agua. En el rostro de Andrea se pudo reflejar su impaciencia; ella saltó sobre la tabla, haciendo que esta se moviera bruscamente y todos ellos cayeran al agua.

Hubo un momento de silencio, en el cual todos la observaban.

-¿Qué? Ya me tenían harta- exclamó con fastidio, y todos ellos comenzaron a aprobar su decisión. Ella sonrió orgullosa, mientras Jack les decía que él le había enseñado eso.

Luego, ordenó que cada uno volviera a trabajar en sus respectivos puestos.

Tanto Sparrow como Andrea se dirigieron hacia la proa, donde se encontraba en timón, en el cual Jack ocupó su lugar, y la joven, se puso a sus espaldas, sujetada a la baranda, respirando con dificultad... Con mucha más de la que había tenido antes. Esa sensación la había acompañado desde que se retiró del local aquella mañana, pero con menor gravedad.

-Oye, no se si te lo dije antes, pero... Te ves hermosa con ese vestido. -Ella asintió levemente, sintiendo que ya casi no podía respirar. -Te dije que te iba a quedar bien.

-Si- murmuró. -¿Nunca sentiste como si tuvieras una gran presión en el pecho que no te dejara respirar?- él se sorprendió, pensando que ella estaba emocionada por estar a su lado.

Como Jack seguía dándole la espalda, no veía los costosos esfuerzos de la joven para respirar.

-Pues, no sabía que podía causarte esas sensaciones- repuso él, sin verla. Andrea lo vio con incomprensión.

-Me falta el aire. No... Puedo... Respirar- murmuró, con un hilo de voz. Su vista se volvió borrosa y se desmayó. El cuerpo inconsciente cayó por la borda, haciendo que se oyera el impacto contra el agua.

-¿Andrea?- preguntó extrañado. Se dio media vuelta, y al ver que ella no se encontraba detrás suyo, se preocupo. Se aproximó hacia donde la joven y miró hacia bajo. Vio un movimiento de burbujas y ondas en el agua. -¡Hombre... Digo, mujer al agua!- gritó. Toda la tripulación dejó sus deberes y se dirigió hacia lo que estaba sucediendo. Jack se despojó de sus armas y su sombrero, y se arrojó al agua por la joven. Él nadaba sin dificultad, no como en la noche de la tormenta, en la cual casi muere ahogado. El cuerpo de la joven se había sumergido a gran profundidad, y con mucha rapidez, pero aun así pudo alcanzarla. La tomó y nadó hacia la superficie. La nave no se había alejado mucho de donde se encontraban (lo más probable es que la tripulación hubiera anclado). Una cuerda fue lanzada hacia ellos. Jack la enroscó en su brazo y casi toda la tripulación tiró de ella, haciendo que subieran a gran velocidad. Una vez en la borda, el cuerpo de Andrea fue recostado con delicadeza, pero ella no respiraba. Como Jack no sabía hacer lo que la joven le había hecho para que respire, él optó por el método conocido. Le quitó el vestido, sacó su cuchillo, y le cortó el corcel. Inmediatamente, la joven expulsó el agua de sus pulmones y comenzó a respirar.

-Argg... ¿cómo sabías que eso era lo que no me dejaba respirar?- preguntó, tratando de incorporarse.

-Eso es porque nunca has visitado Singapur- respondió, dándole una mano.

-Gracias.

-No es nada. Solo me debes un favor- agregó.

-¿Un favor? Si, claro.- dijo con sarcasmo. -Para empezar, tu eres quien me debe favores.

-¿Yo?- preguntó en forma ingenua.

-Si tu. Para empezar, yo te salvé en le tormenta, ye ayude a escapar, no una, sino dos veces de Glarump y sus hombres.

-Eso no vale- ambos empezaron a discutir como si fueran marido y mujer, para variar. Y todo esto terminó en el típico "idiota" de Andrea, seguido por encerrarse en el camarote del capitán. -Mujeres- gruñó Jack. -¿¡Y ustedes qué hacen allí parados!? Vuelvan a trabajar- ordenó gritando. Rápidamente, toda la tripulación, que había estado observando toda la discusión como si hubiera sido un espectáculo, volvió a trabajar. En cuanto al capitán, fue por una botella de ron, para seguir variando.

La mayor parte de la tarde, Andrea se la pasó encerrada en el camarote, ofendida con Jack, y este, bebiendo ron sobre las escaleras. Al atardecer, la joven se resignó a salir, pero solo porque su estómago le reclamaba comida.

Cuando ella estuvo a unos centímetros de la puerta, apunto de entrar, escuchó las voces de Barbosa y Turner discutiendo. Andrea se detuvo, y decidió escuchar.

-Pienso que no debemos- repetía Turner.

-Aquí se haré lo que yo diga- se oyó un golpe seco sobre la madera. Andrea se imaginó que habría sido el puño cerrado de Barbosa golpeando la mesa.

-Pues yo me opongo. No se lo merecen, ni la chica ni él- gruñó el otro.

-Mira, Boustrap, tu eres el único que te opones. El único que sigue siéndole fiel a ese idiota. Con el resto de la tripulación ya hemos llegado muy lejos como para que tu lo arruines. Te advierto, que si llegas a hacer algo para evitarlo, o sea advertirles a esa niña o a Jack, tu juro que te ataré a uno de los cañones y te arrojaré al fondo del mar.

Todo se sumió en un profundo silencio.

-Piensa lo que te dije, Boustrap- gruñó Barbosa, mientras el sonido de sus pasos se dirigía hacia la puerta. Andrea, instantáneamente, se escondió. -Ah, y recuerda no mencionar nada de nuestro plan, y menos frente ya sabes quienes. No quiero que se arruine la sorpresa de esta noche.

La joven abrió sus ojos como platos, maldijo por debajo, y esperó a que Barbosa se marchara. En unos momentos, él se detuvo en la puerta, y ella intentó esconderse lo más que pudo. Luego, se marchó. Con mucho sigilo, esperando que el señor Turner no la viera, subió a la borda, para contarle a Jack.

-Tengo que hablar contigo, es algo muy serio- le susurró al oído.

-Si, y yo tengo que seguir tomando ron- respondió, tomando otro trago.

-Por favor, Jack, escúchame, esto es urgente.

-Si, igual que cuando me gritaste- gruñó, mientras se llevaba el pico de la botella a su boca, para tomar un nuevo trago. Pero en el último instante, lo detuvo la joven. Ella le quitó la botella de la mano.

-Jack, por favor, esto es serio. Necesito hablarte- rogó ella. Pero él la ignoró, no por estar levemente ebrio, sino porque todavía se encontraba enojado.

-Devuélveme el ron- le ordenó. Andrea estalló en cólera, al ver que no le quería hacer caso. Ella levantó la mano y le dio una cachetada. Para él, esa bofetada fue la que más le dolió en toda su vida; lo extraño fue que ella pegaba con la misma fuerza que las jóvenes de Tortuga, pero le dolió mucho más que si le pegaran diez de esas mujeres al mismo tiempo.

-Eres un idiota- gritó como nunca antes Andrea. Se marchó ofendida, y se volvió a encerrar en el camarote.

-¿Le sucede algo, capitán?- se le acercó uno de sus hombre. Jack se había quedado duro, sin habla y sin poder moverse. -¿Capitán?- él reaccionó, y corrió hacia su camarote.

La puerta había sido cerrada con llave. Jack tocó levemente.

-¿Quién es?- se oyó la voz de la joven, tratando de fingir cortesía y esconder su ira.

-Soy o- murmuró Jack, con miedo.

-¿Y qué quieres?- dejó atrás la cortesía y le gritó. Él tragó saliva, nervioso.

-Solo... Quiero oír lo que necesitas decirme- trató de tomar una postura firme y calmarse.

-¿A, si?- gruñó Andrea. La puerta se abrió. Lo que vio Jack fue a una Andrea llena de ira, con el seño fruncido y un tic nervioso.

-Sabes, deberías calmarte y dejar de fruncir el seño, te originará arrugas- trató de sonreír falsamente. Pero eso solo hizo que ella se enojara más.

Sparrow se asustó mucho tener que verla así.- Pasa- ordenó, y él obedeció rápidamente, sin oponerse o discutir. -Lo que te diré que entre nosotros dos, y mejor que no lo digas a nadie.

Él asintió, mientras ella cerraba la puerta a sus espaldas.

-Esta noche, Barbosa y la tripulación piensan adueñarse del Parla, despojándote de tu puesto como capitán.

-¿Qué?

-Como lo oíste.

-¿Pero, y tu como sabes eso?

-Hace un rato, cuando fui a la cocina por comida, los escuché a Barbosa y Turner discutir de ello. El señor Turner se niega a hacer esto, pero no le que otra opción. Toda la tripulación está en tu contra, Jack. También escuché que piensan traicionarte esta noche.

Los ojos marrones de Jack, y los verdes de la joven se cruzaron. Los de ella mostraron preocupación.

-¿No me crees, verdad?

-Claro que no, lo que dices son puras tonterías. Esta tripulación es totalmente devota a mi.

-Por lo que acabo de oír no lo parecen.

-Pues lo son.

-Has lo que quieras, pero créeme, esta noche será el motín. Y tu, a no ser que huyas antes, no podrás evitarlo.

-Estas loca- declaró él, saliendo del camarote.

-Claro que no- ella lo detuvo. -Mírame a los ojos y dime¿crees que digo mentiras?

Ambos se miraron a los ojos. Jack, por poco se queda perdido en aquellos ojos verdes tan llamativos y brillantes.

-No creo que mientas- dijo, finalmente.- Pero me es difícil creerte.

-Lo sabía- ella dio un largo suspiro. Sus ojos comenzaron a mostrase lagrimosos.

-No me digas que te vas a largar a llorar- ella bajó la cabeza y él hizo lo mismo para encontrar su mirada. -Mira, no llores...

-¿¡Cómo quieres que no llore!? Tu no me crees, esta noche ya no serás capitán y quién sabe lo que pueda llegar a suceder. ¿¡Y tu me pides que no llore!?

Sus ojos se estaban volviendo cada vez más lagrimosos, y Jack no sabía cómo reaccionar.

-Escucha, cálmate. Verás que todo está bajo control, y que esta noche no va a pasar nada- tratando de animarla. -Cuando volvamos a tocar puerto, despediré a toda la tripulación. ¿Te parece?- en lo último mintió. No quería despedir a su tripulación, pero solo lo dijo para que ella se calmara y no llorara.

-Será muy tarde, Jack Sparrow- ella se marchó de su lado, y decidió bajar al depósito, donde estaría tranquila. Jack no sabía qué hacer, si ir por ella o quedarse sin hacer nada. Pero, conociendo a las mujeres, decidió dejarla sola.

Ella estuvo llorando por largo rato, hasta que se calmó. Luego, fue a la cocina, a cumplir el deseo de su estómago: un poco de comida. Al entrar, se encontró con Boustrap.

Él, al ver sus ojos rojo de tanto llorar, se preocupó.

-¿Qué te pasó?- la joven se frotó un poco los ojos.

-Nada- mintió. Ella ya no tenía tanta confianza como antes. -Solo tuve una discusión Jack, eso es todo.

-Pues. De todas las veces que te vi discutir con él, nunca has llorado. ¿Por qué esta vez si?

-Por que... Nada- respondió fríamente. En verdad, Turner sintió saber porque, pero tenía miedo por lo que Barbosa le había dicho, por lo que guardó silencio sobre ese tema.

-¿De seguro querrás algo de comer, verdad?- él decidió cambiar de tema. Ella asintió levemente. Turner le preparó la comida, y la joven comió en silencio. Pero apenas pudo comer la midad, ya que su hambre fue reemplazada por un nudo en el estómago. Le dio las gracias a Boustrap, y se fue a la borda.

Se había hecho tarde, ya que el cielo se encontraba lleno de estrellas, y una luna creciente brillaba con todo su esplendor. Andrea se dirigió hacia el camarote de Jack, donde se cambió y volvió a vestir las prendas que había utilizado la primer noche que estuvo allí, una muy parecida a aquella. Del bolsillo de su campera, sacó su mp3. Seguía igual a como la había visto la última vez: todo mordido y sin funcionar. Como no vio sentido a conservarlo, decidió tirarlo.

Se aproximó a la baranda, y con todas sus fuerzas, lo tiró bien lejos. De pronto, Jack se la acercó.

-Veo que eso ya no te servía- le comentó.

-No, gracias al estúpido mono de Barbosa- gruñó ella. Ambos sonrieron.

-No va a pasar nada- le recordó él.

-Eso espero- sonrió amargamente. Luego, se puso a pensar en lo que pasaría esa noche. Jack sería traicionado; el Perla Negra pasaría a ser comandado por Barbosa; abandonarían a su antiguo capitán en una isla, donde se embriagaría durante tres días y sería rescatado por traficantes de ron; luego Barbosa y su amotinada tripulación llegarían a la isla de la Muerte, robarían el tesoro azteca, lo gastarían y serían víctimas de su maldición por diez años. Lo que no entendía era cómo encajaba en esa historia, ni sabía qué le sucedería. Andrea soltó un largo suspiro. -Dime¿sigues sin creerme, verdad?

No respondió. -Me lo imaginé.

-Espera- ella se alejaba para ir al camarote.

-¿Si?- la joven se detuvo en seco, y giró su cabeza, haciendo que su cabello enrulado se moviera con efecto. Jack se quedó observándola sin habla: él articulaba la boca, pero no podía emitir sonido alguno. -¿Te sucede algo?- él no respondía. Ella sonrió, creyendo saber qué le sucedía, lo que la incomodó un poco. Hace un par de años, le había sucedido lo mismo con su novio. Fue el día en que Sebastián se le declaró. Ambos estaban en la salida de la secundaria; ellos había quedado en verse allí; cuando le vio, Sebastián se quedó duro, en el mismo estado en el que se encontraba Jack en esos momentos; fue entonces cuando ella le preguntó qué le sucedía, y él, armado de valor, se le declaró, regalándole la pulsera que tenía puesta.

-Tu no me amas¿verdad?- esa situación la incomodaba. "Por favor, que diga no" pensaba. Él no respondía. -No importa. Si llegaras a decir que si, sabría que solo lo dirías porque si. Es solo por el simple hecho de que eres el capitán, Jack Sparrow.

Ella se dio media vuelta y se marchó al camarote. Al serrarse la puerta, Jack reaccionó. Se dirigió a la puerta y tocó. Andrea abrió.

-Yo te amo- le dijo en murmullo.

-¿Qué no te dije que no te iba a creer?- ella suspiró impaciente. -Mira, no te creo. Por el simple hecho de que eres tu. Además¿cómo sabría yo, si es que te aceptare, algo que no creo posible, si solo sería una más de las mujeres que están contigo porque si, o en realidad me amas de verdad?- él se quedó pensando. -Lo sabía. Y ahora, si no te molesta, quiero que me dejes dormir, y pensar que nada sucederá esta noche, algo que definitivamente no creo posible.

Y de esa forma volvió a cerrar la puerta, pero esta volvió a ser tocada, y ella, cansada, abrió, pensando que era Jack. -¿Qué acaso no me...?- pero se detuvo en seco, porque una espada la estaba apuntando.

-Hola, primor- instintivamente, le cerró la puerta en la cara y tomó su espada. La puerta fue envestida, y unos tres piratas entraron armados hasta los dientes. Ella se abrió paso luchando con ellos y logró salir del camarote. Una vez fue, vio a Jack luchando contra su propia tripulación. Andrea corrió a su ayuda. Pronto, ambos se encontraban espalda contra espalda, sin posibilidades de ganar.

-Te lo dije- le gruñó ella. Pero ya era tarde, estaban completamente rodeados. De entre la multitud, apareció Barbosa.

-Oigan¿qué sucede?- sonrió falsamente Jack.

-Se podría decir que tu ya no nos das órdenes- respondieron.

-Si, Jack. Tu tiempo como capitán de esta nave ha terminado- declaró Barbosa, mientras se abría paso entre la tripulación.

-¿No crees que podríamos discutir esto en mi camarote?- trató de negociar Jack. Barbosa sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Querrás decir en mi camarote. Pero no. Verás, mis hombres y yo nos estábamos cansando de tener que seguir tu órdenes y ya casi no poder dedicarnos a una honesta piratería. Por eso he decidido tomar el mando, y ellos ayudan a cambio de un jugoso botín, uno que nunca podrías darles.

-Pero, les di botines¿verdad?

-Ellos solo ayudarán a quien les de más oro, y tu no has demostrado ello. Ahora, enciérrenlos en las celdas- ordenó el nuevo capitán. Su tripulación obedeció, y ellos fueron llevados a las celdas. Las dos se encontraban enfrentadas. Jack y Andrea fueron encerrados separados. La joven se limitó a sentarse y observarlo.

-Vamos, dilo. Tenías razón, ahora presume de ella- gruñó Jack.

-No lo haré. Nunca. Hubiera deseado no tenerla. Pero era inevitable. -Emitió un largo suspiro. -Hay que buscar a forma de escapar...

-¿Cómo piensas escapar? Por sino te enteraste estamos en el medio del mar Caribe. No hay forma de escapar- la interrumpió él, con un tono enojado.

-Lo siento, tienes razón- murmuró ella. Sparrow dio cuenta de que le había respondido mal, y sintió como una pequeña molestia por ello. -No te preocupes, ya veré la forma de escapar.

-Estarás bien- murmuró ella, pensando que él pasaría tres días embriagándose. -En cambio yo, no se lo que me va a pasar.

Diciendo esto, ella comenzó a cerrar los ojos y a quedarse dormida.

-Descansa- fue lo último que oyó, antes de quedarse sumida en un profundo sueño. Ese día había sido muy agotador para ambos, en espacial para ella, que había pasado casi toda la mañana con un corcel que no la dejaba respirar. Jack la observó dormir. El rostro de la joven estaba tapado por una manta de cabello pelirrojo, lo que más le llamaba la atención de ella. En esa época, no era muy común ver mujeres de cabello pelirrojo natural, y menos con los ojos tan verdosos y llamativos. Sparrow también se quedó dormido, pensando en Andrea. Pensando en que no solo le llamaba la atención su color de cabello o sus ojos, sino que también era la única que no había caído en sus "encantos" y que hubiera sido capaz de ayudarlo tanto como lo había hace hasta entonces. También pensó en ese "yo te amo" que se le ocurrió decirle. ¿Solo se lo había dicho porque si, o en verdad sentía algo por ella? En esos momentos no tenía la respuesta, pero más adelante la habría de tener.

Ellos llevaron tres días encerrados. Ambos hablaron, cuando podían, de sus casi imposibles posibilidades de escapar. Y también los dos se conocieron un poco más.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- preguntó ella.

-Veinticinco¿y tu?

-Dieciocho, y muy pronto debería terminar mis estudios- sonrió ella, pensando que había faltado más de una semana a la escuela, y que quizás sus padres estén más que preocupados y desesperados.

-¿Y cómo es tu hogar?

-Pues, un poco diferente al tuyo. De donde yo vengo no gobierna un rey, sino que el pueblo. Bueno, en verdad tendría que gobernar el pueblo, pero eso nunca sucede.

-Los débiles son controlados por los más fuertes. Lo típico.- Repuso él. Ambos sonrieron.

-La noche del amotinamiento¿por qué me dijiste eso?- ella lo miró a los ojos. -Sabes que yo puedo creerte por más que me lo digas.

-Quizás porque a ti te deseo más que a ninguna otra- respondió encogiéndose entre hombros.

-¿Pero, me deseas solo por desear o porque me amas?

-No lo se- él decía la verdad. -Pero de algo estoy seguro, yo te quiero. No porque crees que te veo como una más. Es porque creo que me has enseñado que no todo lo que quiero lo puedo conseguir fácilmente o porque soy yo. Porque me has ayudado cuando otros preferían seguir con un estúpido código. Y porque has demostrado nunca rendirte por nada- terminó él. La joven quedó desconcertada. No sabía si creer que él de verdad lo amaba, o solo se lo decía para conquistarla. Pero algo si sabía, esas palabras habían llegado hasta lo más profundo de su corazón.

-¿Cómo saber que me amas de verdad?- preguntó nuevamente ella.

-Toma- él se quitó uno de sus anillos, se lo lanzó y Andrea lo atrapó en el aire. -Estos anillos son mi tesoro más preciado, y nunca que he dado ninguno a nadie.

Andrea sintió la verdad en sus palabras, y se colocó el anillo. Le quedaba un poco grande, pero no lo suficiente como para que se le saliera.

-Gracias, pero ¿acaso todos tus tesoros son de plata y oro?

-No, ya que tu también eres uno para mi- ella se sonrojó. Iba a responderle, pero son interrumpidos. Los hombres de Barbosa los fueron a buscar.

-Caminen- les ordenaron, y ambos marcharon hacia la borda. En ella, se había puesto la misma tabla que se utilizó anteriormente con los hombres de Glarump. Tanto Jack como Andrea pudieron ver no muy a lo lejos una isla. Por más que ella sabía como iba a terminar Sparrow, no pudo evitar preocuparse.

-Caballeros- habló Barbosa- nos hemos reunido para nombrar al ex capitán Jack Sparrow gobernador de esta isla solitaria- anunció.

-No se hubieran molestado- Jack sonrió falsamente. -Se hubieran ahorrado las molestias con solo devolverme mi barco.

-Oh, vamos Jack¿no querrás que este viaje hubiera sido en vano, verdad?- sonrió Barbosa.

-Por su puesto que no, pero¿por qué nombrarme gobernador a mi¿No sería mejor si tu fueras el gobernador?

-Para eso te tenemos a ti, Jack- repuso él. Luego, ordenó que le entregaran una pistola. -¿Recuerdas las reglas, verdad?

-Si, desgraciadamente. Solo un tiro.

-Perfecto- Barbosa sacó su espada e hizo que caminara hasta el borde. Jack buscó con su vista los ojos de Andrea. Ambos se volvieron a cruzar por última vez estando en aquel barco. Luego saltó, entró al agua, y nadó hasta la orilla de la isla.

Ella no pudo evitar gritar su nombre, cuando él se lanzó.

Fue entonces cuando todo quedó sumido en una total oscuridad. El suelo se había dejado de mover. Andrea ya no sentía las manos de los piratas sujetándola. Ya no se podía sentir la brisa del mar. Todo había quedado en silensio, ya que las voaces y el sonido se había apagado. Por la experiencia que había tenido anteriormente, ella pensó que debería estar "volviendo".

Repentinamente, una luz la cegó. Es luz era como la de una pantalla, una muy grande. Ella retrocedió unos pasos, y sus musloz chocaron con algo: era una butaca que cine. La joven se sorprendió mucho, y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Luego trató de avanzar, pero no pudo, ya que se encontró con otra butaca delante suyo. Estaba volviendo al cine. Todo seguía oscuro, con la exepción de la gran pantalla, que despedía una luz blanca.

-¿Adrea Mobile?- llamó una voz. Ese era...

-Jack- la luz blanca fue reeplazada por el rostro de Sparrow. -¿Cómo es que...¿Te encuentras bien?- ella tenía mas preguntas de las que alcanzaba realizar.

-Si, si. Estoy bien- él trató de calmarla.

-¿Cómo es que te puedo ver?

-No lo se. Lo último que recuerdo es que un monstruo dientón me tragó, y todo quedó en oscuridad, hasta que te vi y comenzé a ablarte.

-Ya veo. Pero an no entiendo que es lo que sucede- se quejó ella.

-¿Y tu crees que yo se? Lo que no entiendo es cómo sigues igual que cuando nos conocimos. Ya que han pasado más de diez años.

-No lo se. Pero creo que acabo de llegar aquí.

-¿Aun conserbas el anillo?- ella le mostró el dedo en el cual lo tenía puesto. Él sonrió satisfecho. -Quiero que sepas, que nunca te pude olvidar. No importara con cuantas mujeres he estado todos estos años, nunca te olvidé.

-¿De en serio?- ella sonrió llena de felicidad, y él asintió.

-Te amo- sonrió él.

-Yo también. Pero lamento que no podamos estar juntos- ella sonrió con amargura. Al fin y al cabo Andrea sí sentía algo por él, pero era desconsolante saber que no podrían estar juntos.

Andrea pudo ver en un fhasf todo lo que había vivdo desde que lo vio por primera vez en el Perla Negra, hasta el momento en que sus vistas se volvieron a cruzar. Todas las discusiones, las peleas, la vez que ella lo salvó, y la que él hizo lo mismo. Y por último, su "te amo". -Todo lo que he vivido contigo en el Perla Negra, has sido una gran aventura.

-Creo que ninguna de las cosas que viví luego de ello lo pudieron superar. A no ser la vez que recuperé mi nave.

Ambos rieron. Pronto, se empezaron a escuchar murmurllos de voces. -Creo que esto ya está hacabando.

-Si- ella sonrió amargamente.

-De lo único que me arrepiento es de no haber podido besarte, estando consiente, cuando tuve la oportunidad.

-Y creó que yo lamento haberme mostrado tan fría y distante contigo- ambos volvieron a sonreir. Poco a poco empezaron a brillar las ténues luces verdosas de los carteles de salida de emergencia. -Adiós, capitán Jack Sparrow.

-Adiós, Andrea Mobile- y de esa forma, la pantalla quedó en negro. Andrea se sentó en su butaca, puedo ver nuevamente que se encontraba en la sala de cine, con los murmullos y aplausos de la gente, lo que daba a entender que la película había finalizado. Las luces se encendieron, y los espectadores fueron retirándose. A su lado, pudo ver a Guido y Ayelén, sonriendo de oreya a oreya, fascinados con la película.

-Estubo buenísima- declaró Ayelén.

-Si. Pero me extraña de que vos estabas muy emocionada por verla y al final te quedaste dormida- se burló su amigo de ella.

-¿Me quedé dormida?- Andrea se extrañó. "Entonces, todo lo que viví fue un sueño" pensó entristecida.

-Si, bueno, eso fue lo que me pareció. Ya que no te oí ni reir ni moverte. -Ella quedó desconcertada. Palpó su brazo, y sintió claramente la venda que Jack le había puesto. Para senciorarse de que no era una ilusión, remangó la manga de su camisa y verificó. Allí estaba, una tanto húmeda, pero seguía allí. -¿Y eso, cómo te lo hisiste?

-Ayudando a un ser amado- sonrió ella, fijando su vista en el anillo que Jack le había regalado como prueba de su amor. Supo felíz que nada de ello había sido un sueño, y que esperaría con ansias, si es que habría otra, la próxima película de Piratas del Caribe.

* * *

Nota de la autora: espero que la hayan disfrutado, y que les haya gustado.

Por favor, dejen Reviews...


End file.
